Grey's Anatomy Season 10 and a Half
by InTheBetween
Summary: Cristina's departure for Zurich was not the end. Read along as Cristina and Owen continue on in fanfiction.
1. Time After Time

**Chapter one: Time After Time**

_No matter how we may imagine in the likes of sci-fi books or films, we mere mortals ultimately have no control over this expansive thing called time. We can't time travel, we can't make the day repeat, and we can't glimpse into the future. All we can do is assign a human construct upon this infinite phenomenon, where a mathematically-minded fellow decided to separate morning and night by noon. He allotted 24 hours or 1,1440 minutes or 86,400 seconds in a day. And we are all, regardless of the where, united in these hours or minutes or seconds. Though the experiences will undoubtedly be different, they are bound to the same numeric construct._

"Ma'am."

Cristina Yang stirred slightly as someone shook her shoulder gently but firmly. Awakening with a start, she opened her eyes to see the contrite face of a flight attendant looking back at her.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Ma'am. We'll be arriving soon. I'm afraid I must ask you to return your seat and tray table to their upright positions and prepare for landing." He collected the cup and napkin from Cristina's tray.

"Okay...thank you," Cristina mumbled, yawning broadly as she struggled to get her bearings. She sat up carefully, rolling her head and shoulders gently. The eight and a half hour flight had done her neck no favors. Checking her watch, she saw that the plane was on time. That always made things easier.

A few minutes later, she looked out the window as the plane made its final approach. As they began their descent the skyline came into view and Cristina remembered her last visit to this city, three years ago. Unbidden memories floated across her mind. First of Meredith and then, suddenly and disconcertingly, of Owen. Cristina wondered for a moment how he was doing, then forced her attention elsewhere.

To her relief, the landing was smooth and uneventful. She managed to tolerate flying amazingly well now, despite the butterflies in her stomach upon takeoff and landing. Her mind flickered for a moment, recalling the months after the crash when taking an airplane was either unthinkable or possible only with copious amount of alcohol in her system. Those days were behind her now, she realized with amazement, filled with wonder at what one could bring about by sheer force of will and determination.

First Class tickets had their perks and being one of the first passengers off the plane was one of them, Cristina thought with a smile. Slinging her bag across her shoulder, she made her way down the concourse and headed towards Customs. It was a slow night and she made her way through the line without much waiting. She handed her forms and passport to the customs officer.

"Good Evening, Dr. Yang," said Agent Barnes. His eyes scanned his computer screen and then appraised her quickly. "You live in Zurich now. Why are you visiting the United States? Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both," Cristina replied. "I'm spending the weekend with a friend in a professional setting."

"I see that you have nothing to declare. How long will you be in the country?"

"Just a few days, then back to Switzerland."

He handed back her passport, apparently satisfied.

"Enjoy your stay. Welcome to Boston."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cristina paced impatiently in the Baggage Claim area. Carousel Number Five remained maddeningly free of suitcases. After nearly thirty minutes had passed, she finally pulled out her phone and dialed Meredith, who answered immediately.

"Hey! Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now. Our suite is fabulous."

"The bags are delayed. I can't believe I had to check a suitcase. I never do that. This is your fault," she said accusingly, only half-joking.

"Some things never change," Meredith said, teasingly. "Suck it up. You need to look presentable when I accept my Harper Avery Award tomorrow night."

Cristina grinned, her mood restored. "True. Is it bad form for past winners to upstage current winners? Because I'm going to be stunning."

"I would expect nothing less," Meredith replied. "Can you believe it's been three years since you won? And five since you should have won. I still think you were robbed. Where does the time go?"

Taking a moment to process the fact that she had been living in Zurich for nearly five whole years, Cristina answered crisply, "I don't know. But how long does it take to get the freakin' bags on the conveyor belt? I need my damn suitcase!" She paused, then said, "I've read the submissions, Mer. You deserve to win this year. But can you win? Will they allow you to win? The Avery Foundation still runs the hospital."

"Catherine Avery gave me her personal assurance that that loophole has been closed," said Meredith.

"And you believe her?"

"I do."

"Okay, then, you heard it here first. You're going to win," Cristina said confidently.

"From your lips to the committee's ears," Meredith replied.

"Oh thank god!" Cristina exclaimed as the yellow light started flashing. "The baggage is finally here. I'll grab my suitcase and get a cab. Is Derek with you?"

"Not yet. He's flying in tomorrow afternoon. He wanted us to have tonight and tomorrow morning together. "

"Really? That was thoughtful of him," Cristina said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Meredith, chuckling.

"Because I am. I know. He's dreamy and charming and has perfect hair. Whatever."

"Get your suitcase. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

When Cristina let herself into the hotel suite, Meredith was on the phone, barking orders.

"No, do not assign Hager to do any of my post-ops. Worst intern ever. And make sure that Mr Craven is having bowel movements before discharge." She waved at Cristina. "If Mrs Bradley is still experiencing discomfort, bring in Edwards for consult. Bye now."

"Hey." Cristina smiled widely. "How are your nerves?"

"I don't have time to be nervous." Meredith pointed at her phone. "Unpack the essentials, because you and I are going down to the bar."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

In Seattle, the rain drizzled lightly as Owen pulled his truck into the driveway. He quickly crossed the few feet to the front door of his house and unlocked it quickly.

He briefly heard the scrabble of nails on wood, before a golden retriever came bounding towards him and leapt up on him. "Hey Smitty!" Chuckling, Owen scritched the dog behind his ears. "Do you need a walk?"

"I walked him, Dad." A tall teenage boy appeared in the hallway, accompanied by a shorter girl.

"Thanks, Kyle!" Carefully, Owen guided the dog's paws off of his shoulders and back onto the floor. "Did you kids eat yet?"

"I tried to make supper." The girl wrinkled her nose. "It didn't go well, I think I ruined one of the pots."

"Tricia _welded _the pasta to the pot," the boy teased.

Owen smiled and shook his head while he walked to the kitchen. "And why didn't you cook, Kyle? You know how."

Kyle grinned. "I was walking Smitty before it rained."

Wincing, Owen picked up a pot full of burnt pasta. "This ... wow."

"Sorry Dad." Tricia smiled sheepishly. "I let it boil dry while getting the salad ready."

"Mistakes are how you learn," he told her. Owen paused for a second, before handing her the pot. "I think you should clean this out, while _I _make us something to eat. Deal?"

"Deal."

Owen chuckled as he opened the refrigerator and looked inside. His children were lively and kept him challenged and he was grateful to be their father.

"You call that a salad?" Kyle asked, behind him. "You _massacred _the tomatoes."

"We should just get a pizza," Tricia laughed. "That's the kind of dinner I can serve."

Owen's smile dimmed a little, hidden from the teens. Not a day went by that he didn't think of Cristina and what they had shared, like pizza dinners and take-out food, and snacking on cereal. He stood up and turned around. "I think pizza is a great idea."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"So Bailey has stopped biting that boy in his class," Meredith slurred, before downing a shot. "And Zola is all signed up for summer camp."

"Uh huh." Cristina signalled the bartender for more. "What's new in Seattle?"

"April is pregnant again, and Derek has gotten approval for a new study." The blonde woman sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Cristina cleared her throat. "What's Karev up to lately?"

Meredith's face turned sly. "He's got a new girlfriend, and I like her. She's an orthopedic surgeon from Seattle Presbyterian."

"Uh huh." Cristina took shot glasses from the bartender and handed one to Meredith. "How is the hospital?"

"Good, good. We've been able to attract better talent now that Catherine closed the Harper Avery loophole." Meredith downed the shot and turned to her. "Are you going to ask me about Owen or should I just talk about him?"

Cristina downed her shot. "How is Owen?"

Meredith smiled slightly. "He's good, he looks happy. We just upgraded the blood laboratory to improve efficiency."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You seriously haven't spoken in five years?"

"We haven't." Cristina sighed. "It's better this way. This way, we're both free to have what we want. He would never have become a father if we were chatting on the phone or were friends on Facebook." She glanced at Meredith. "How many kids does he have again?"

"Two." Her friend smiled softly. "Do _you _have what you want, Cristina?"

"Yes." Cristina handed her another shot glass. "My career keeps me busy and happy. I couldn't do this if I were with Owen, we're just too ... complicated."

Meredith raised her glass. "Here's to an uncomplicated life."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

As soon as Meredith stepped off of the stage, flush with victory, Derek and Cristina converged on her.

"Congratulations," Derek said, before kissing her. "You deserved it."

"You did." Cristina embraced her friend. "Kick ass speech."

"I have no idea what I said," Meredith laughed. "Thank you."

Grinning, Cristina stepped back to allow other well-wishers to come forward. Smiling, she looked at the stage and the podium, remembering her own moment three years ago.

_As she spoke the final words of her acceptance speech, Cristina glowed. She'd done it, she'd claimed the glory that was rightfully hers. Standing in front of her peers, Cristina felt on top of the world._

_Everyone stood and applauded as she stepped back from the podium. She lifted the fabric of her red gown, as she prepared to step off of the stage. As the crowd began to converge, her eyes sought out Meredith. She frowned as she thought she saw a flash of ginger hair out of the corner of her eyes, but when she turned to look at the back of the room, she only saw a blonde, clean-shaven waiter._

_**Owen should be here,** she thought sadly, before Meredith wrapped her arms around her._

"Cristina, I hope you're free for the next couple of days," Derek's voice broke through her reverie and brought her back to the present. "If not, clear your schedule."

"Excuse me?" Cristina frowned.

"I'm going to throw a party for Meredith ... and you," he smiled. "Your friends in Seattle didn't get the chance to congratulate you in person three years ago, so I insist that you grace us with your presence."

She blinked. She had felt that she missed out, going back to Zurich after her win. It would be good to celebrate Meredith's win with their friends in attendance. She had already flown this far, and her schedule was clear.

But it would mean seeing Owen for the first time in five years. Five years of struggling to breathe without him.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Derek continued. "I'll loop in Meredith and Callie and Bailey and Karev to convince you if I have to."

_He's a father now,_Cristina told herself. _We can be in the same room without tearing each other's clothes off. Probably._

"Yes," she said.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Owen opened his closet door and looked at the array of ties in front of him. He sighed. If there was one thing he missed about being in uniform, it was the distinct lack of ties. He looked down at the black suit that he was wearing, then back at the ties.

His eyes fell on a particular red one, with a combination of squares and circles. Hesitantly, he touched the fabric. Cristina had picked it out for him to wear at their wedding, and he still could not bring himself to give it away.

Solemnly, Owen looked down. Tonight would be the first time that he would see her in years. He swallowed hard, trying to imagine their eyes meeting. He was eager to see her, to speak with her, to find out how she was, but he was also filled with anxiety. Would they still have a connection? He wasn't sure what would be worse - feeling the love between them when they couldn't be together, or there not being any heat at all.

He turned at the clicking of toenails behind him. "Hey Smitty." The dog trotted up to him for head scritches and Owen dutifully obliged.

"Do not let him get fur on your suit!" Tricia commanded. Smirking, Owen stood up to face his daughter. She was dressed in a deep blue party dress and her bobbed brunette hair was decorated with the very latest fashion in headbands.

"Yes ma'am!" He mock saluted the girl, who cocked an eyebrow before walking over to the closet and looking at the contents.

She reached in and grabbed a tie the color of the ocean. "This one."

"You think?"

Tricia nodded, authoritatively. "It matches your eyes." She handed the tie to him.

"Um, I need help." Kyle entered the room, struggling with his own tie. His sister quickly took over the task and made him presentable.

Owen checked his watch. "Well well. You're both ready on time."

The boy shrugged while Tricia smiled angelically. "We know this is an important evening," she said. "We can't wait to congratulate Dr Grey on her award."

Wagging his tail, Smitty brushed up against Owen.

"No, bad dog!" Tricia scolded, pulling the dog away. "Kyle, do something with him."

"It's just a little fur," Owen frowned. "You don't normally yell at him like that."

"She just wants you to look nice for ... the party," Kyle said, tugging on the dog's collar.

"Hold still," Tricia commanded, as she grabbed a lint brush and started attacking the fur on Owen's leg.

Owen looked back and forth between the teenagers. "What do you know about the party?"

The teens exchanged a look. "We know that it's to celebrate Dr Grey's award," Kyle slowly replied.

"And ... we know that it's also in honor of the mysterious Cristina Yang, who will be there." Tricia stood up and faced Owen. "You know, your ex-wife."

"I know who she is." Owen struggled for further words. "I loved her very much, yes, but -"

"You wanted different things," the teens finished in unison.

"You've told us that." Tricia added.

"And we want to meet her," Kyle grinned. "We've watched you crash and burn with every single mother we know -"

"I didn't 'crash and burn'," Owen protested. "It just didn't work out-"

"Because Cristina Yang is the love of your life according to everyone at the hospital," Tricia finished. "Which is why we want to meet her." She briefly looked anxious. "You are going to introduce us, aren't you?"

Owen looked at his children. He loved them with all of his heart, and they made him as happy as he could be, even though their presence meant that he would never have everything that he wanted. "Of course I will." He checked his watch. "And we need to go now."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cristina assessed her reflection in the full-length mirror with brutal objectivity. The lightweight navy knit dress that traveled so well also served in this instance to cling to her body in all the right places. Her only jewelry was a pair of diamond stud earrings. She hoped the navy slingback shoes would survive Meredith and Derek's backyard. She had not planned on Garden Party Chic when packing for this trip.

Satisfied with the overall look, Cristina went to the bathroom mirror for one last check of her makeup. Simple and elegant was a motif that had served her well over the years. She added an additional coat of black mascara before the final touch of crimson lipstick. _Not bad_, she thought. _Not bad at all._

She walked towards the bedroom door, then stopped short as she caught a sideways view of her hair in the mirror. She'd pulled it up and back for the party.

_"You should wear your hair up more. It shows off the back of your neck. And I like the back of your neck,"_Owen had said so long ago. A shiver ran down her spine as the memory made her tingle.

_Pull it together_, she chided herself. _You should not get this bent out of shape over a guy._

But, of course, she knew in her heart that not only was Owen not just any "guy", she had been trying to live her life without this man, this singular man, for five long years. What would it be like to see him again? The idea of seeing him face to face after so many years both intrigued her and scared her to death. She felt sick to her stomach. _Could five years of self-control be undone in one day?_

As she waffled on whether or not to wear her hair down instead, Meredith popped her head in the room. "People are arriving. Are you ready?"

Cristina sighed, "I guess so."

"You look great," Meredith offered.

"I know," she said, halfheartedly. "I shouldn't care so much. It's just...I haven't seen...these people...in a long time. I guess I want make a good impression." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Stupid and pathetic."

Assessing the situation, Meredith simply said, "He'll think you look terrific."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Cristina explained. _Why were her hands so clammy?_

"Maybe you should have worn sweatpants?" Meredith asked, smiling.

"No good. I look hot in everything. It's a curse," Cristina said, only half joking. She took a deep breath. "Come on. Let's just do this."_I can do this._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Wow," said Kyle, eyes wide in amazement.

Owen had to agree. The Shepherds' back yard was unrecognizable. Several tents were set up with seating for guests and serving areas for food. Small tables and chairs were also scattered throughout the property. Large, colorful lanterns and strings of lights were strung up and there were many large pots of flowers. It was extremely festive.

"What do you think?" Derek asked as he approached, offering his hand to Owen.

"Impressive," Owen replied, shaking his hand heartily. "You've outdone yourself."

Derek smiled. "It's a special day."

"It is," Owen said. "Kyle, Dr. Kepner looks like she could use some help. Would you please carry her things? I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, Dad. No problem." Kyle took off in the general direction of April and two small children.

Owen scanned the yard in search of Tricia, only to discover she was right behind him.

"This is awesome, Dr. Shepherd. Very cool," she said, brightly.

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve. Did Zola find you yet? She and Sofia have been looking for you."

Tricia smiled. "I'll go find them now. No worries." She started to walk away then turned and said, "Don't forget, Dad!" She waved at Zola and Sofia in the distance.

"Don't forget what?" Derek asked, curious.

Owen sighed. "My children are very eager to meet the enigmatic Cristina Yang. I promised I'd introduce them."

"And how are you feeling about seeing Cristina again? It's been a long time," Derek said.

"A very long time," Owen concurred. "And I feel about fourteen years old, thanks."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Derek said, reassuringly. "It's just one day."

"Right," Owen said. _It's just one day._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"There you are!" Callie Torres came bounding up to Cristina, a huge smile on her face. "I practically had to take a number just to talk to you! Congratulations! My gosh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too," Cristina said, a little surprised by how happy it made her to see her friend. "It's been a long time. How are you?" She spotted Arizona talking to April, several young children surrounding them.

Callie shrugged. "I'm okay. Arizona and I are...fine. Not spectacular, I guess, but fine. We have another daughter now, Annika. That's her in the yellow dress. The other two are Bryce and Rachel Avery."

Cristina eyed April keenly. "I hear there's another on the way."

"There is another on the way. But she's handling it all really well. She and Jackson are really solid and Owen relies on her heavily in the ER. She's become a very capable trauma surgeon. Who knew?"

Callie paused as she realized that Cristina had flinched at the mention of Owen's name. "I'm sorry. Are we not talking about Owen? I thought you two were on good terms when you left."

"We were," Cristina said. "It's just...well, we haven't spoken since then." Callie's eyes widened. "It was just...I don't know. It just happened." She turned away. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Tell me about these people. Who's the red head with Alex? I heard he has a new squeeze."

"Erika Chamberlain. She's a very good doctor. And she's very good for him. I think she might be The One," Callie said sagely.

Cristina turned to look at her. "What happened to Jo Wilson? I though they were MFEO," she snickered. "Personally, I never saw it."

"Flamed out," Callie said. "I really thought she had a future in Ortho but she fell apart. Couldn't handle the pressure. She moved to San Antonio. I think she'd doing Social Work now. Working with abused and abandoned kids."

"Hmm..." Cristina muttered, distracted. She'd caught of glimpse of Owen in the distance, talking to Derek. She felt an irrational urge to get away. She wasn't ready to see him yet. She flagged down a waiter and grabbed two pigs in blankets and a mimosa. "C'mon. Walk with me."

"O-kay..." Callie said, perplexed. "Why are we walking away from every else?" Seeing Owen and Derek she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Got it. Never mind. Come with me...and tell me all about Switzerland. How's your love life? I want to know everything. Any hot suitors?"

Cristina shrugged. "Not really. I tried dating a little here and there. Nothing much ever came of it. I work long hours and travel a lot and...I don't know. I have other priorities now."

Callie look appalled. "I'm glad your work is going so well, but...trust me on this...you owe it to yourself to try to have a personal life, too. It's important, Cristina. Love is...important..." She stopped mid-sentence as Arizona gestured broadly. "Hold on, I'm needed over there for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Whatever. Take your time," Cristina said. She looked around, spotted a waiter with a tray of canapes and walked towards him.

"Cristina!"

She turned around and froze to see Owen approaching her,

"Hi." He stopped in front of her, smiling tentatively. The smell of his aftershave was familiar and comforting. "It's good to see you again, you look well."

"It's good to see you too." Cristina gripped her glass, hard, and it made her inwardly cringe that Owen noticed the gesture. "It's been ... too long."

"Agreed." Owen's mouth felt dry, standing so close to her. His eyes went to her scarlet lips then back to her eyes. It was a little reassuring to see that she was nervous, because he felt terrified of saying the wrong thing during the short time they had together. "I'm glad that you could come, that we could celebrate your award too."

Cristina smiled and stood a little straighter, trying to maintain her composure. Her eyes flickered to two teenagers who were gathering nearby, watching them. The boy was tall and slim, almost Owen's height. His tie was askew and his smile was crooked but friendly. The girl was neatly dressed and beaming at her. Cristina thought she was very pretty and welcoming.

"Are ... do you know them?" Cristina nodded to the children.

Owen turned and chuckled awkwardly. "Yes." He waved them over and they came, almost stumbling over each other in their hastiness. "Cristina ... I'd like you to meet Kyle and Tricia, my children. Kids, this is Dr Cristina Yang."

"Hi!" Tricia boldly stuck out her right hand, and Cristina shook it. "It is so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you," Kyle shyly echoed, offering his hand as well. Owen couldn't help smiling with pride.

"It's my pleasure." Cristina tried to look friendly, despite feeling incredibly awkward. She glanced at Owen before turning back to the teens. "So, um, how old are you?"

"I'm 17," Kyle offered. "And she's 15."

"I'm going to be a doctor" Tricia informed her, eyes sparkling. "Dr Shepherd says that with my reflexes, I should be a neurosurgeon, but I haven't made up my mind yet. I read about your latest surgical trials and you make Cardio sound very fascinating."

"It is." Cristina smiled a little wider, noting the light in the girl's eyes when she spoke of surgery.

"Kyle is going to join the Navy next summer after graduation." Owen proudly grasped his son's shoulder.

The teen grinned, bashfully. "I haven't decided what I want to do, other than see more of the world. We never got to go anywhere until Dad adopted us."

Tricia's eyes lit up. "We've been to Canada and Disneyland and Washington, D.C. Last summer we went to Italy!"

"Italy." Cristina's mood dimmed as Owen looked uncomfortable.

"We travelled around southern Italy," he clarified. "Nowhere near Zurich. I wanted to show them Rome, you know how I always wanted to go there..."

_And we never made the time to go there together_. Cristina nodded. "Italy's nice."

"I would _love _to visit Switzerland sometime," Tricia informed her. She winced as her brother elbowed her. "What?"

Owen coughed lightly. "I see there are people waiting to speak to Dr Yang who haven't seen her in years. We should let them have their chance." He glanced at her, poignantly.

"I'm very glad that I got to meet you," Cristina told the teenagers.

"Nice to meet you!" Tricia waved as Owen led them away.

"Here." Bailey handed Cristina a fresh mimosa, which she gratefully accepted. Miranda watched as Cristina's eyes followed Owen. "They're good kids, and have made him very happy."

Cristina swallowed some of the alcohol. "Good. I, um, don't know all of the details of how he adopted them."

"He rescued them," Bailey said, softly, before turning back to face Cristina. "Now tell me everything about your clinic."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Hours later Cristina finally sank into a chair under one of the large tents. She groaned as she pulled off her shoes and rubbed her feet. Off in the distance she could see Owen. The jacket and tie were long gone. His shirt was now open at the collar as he played a game of tag. Numerous young children laughed merrily as they scrambled to elude his grasp.

Cristina sighed. _He's like the freakin' Pied Piper_. It was difficult to watch him like this. He was such a natural with children...such a great father. She turned away, her heart aching. God, she missed him.

"He's got a knack for it." Cristina jumped as Alex Karev sat down next to her.

"He does," Cristina agreed. "Where'd Erika go? I need to interrogate her some more."

Alex chuckled. "I thought you liked her."

"I do like her. And I'll like her even more when she spills your darkest secrets," Cristina said with a sly smile.

"Not gonna happen. She's a vault. It's one of her best qualities."

"She's a good one," Cristina said. "I approve." She paused and then added. "I heard things ended badly with Wilson."

He shrugged. "For the best. We were too much alike."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the cool breeze and watching people mill about the party.

Finally, Alex said, "Thank you."

Cristina looked up. "For what?"

"For the board seat. It changed everything. So thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve it. And I hear you're kickin' ass."

"I do my best." He gave her sideways grin. "Hey, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Any chance you could stay on for a few days and do a consult? Robbins and I are working with this kid. Major heart problem."

Cristina didn't say anything. Staying in Seattle was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. "You've got a very capable Head of Cardio. What does she have to say about this?"

"She's on board. This is a very complex situation. Frankly, she's very good, but she's not you. This kid needs you." Seeing Cristina's hesitation he added, "Just think about it."

"Fine. I'll think about it. No promises."

"Hey, you two!" Meredith came over and joined them.

"Hey, Mer," Alex said, standing up.

"Was it something I said?" Meredith looked at him quizzically.

"Nah. I just need to tell Robbins that I talked to Yang."

Cristina made a noise under her breath. "You know that I can hear you."

"Whatever. I'll catch you later." He sauntered off.

Meredith sat down in his chair. "What a day. I'm can barely move. I don't know how I'm going to work tomorrow. Seriously." She put her head back and closed her eyes. "How are you holding up? I saw you met Kyle and Tricia."

"Yeah," Cristina said quietly. "I did. They're great kids. Owen's a great father. No shock there."

Meredith looked at her friend, concerned. "I know it's been a hard day. Are you alright?"

"Not really," Cristina admitted, her voice shaking a little. "It was harder than I thought it would be to see him. It's as if no time passed at all."

Meredith reached over and grabbed Cristina's hand without saying a word.

Finally, a long moment later, Meredith said, "I think he still loves you, Cristina. Maybe there's a chance..."

"No," Cristina interrupted. "He's someone's dad now, Mer. I knew it would happen one day. He's got two kids. And that means it's really over." She stood up abruptly. "I've got to go inside for awhile. I'm not feeling well. Check on me in a bit in case I fall asleep?"

Meredith nodded.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Again!"

"Me! Me! Get me!"

Owen shook his head as he carefully removed two more children from his limbs. "No more right now," he said, breathing heavily. "I'm tired. Go play over there." They giggled and ran off.

Owen grabbed his jacket and tie and started to walk towards the house. The party was starting to wind down. Jackson and April were on a blanket, Jackson's head in April's lap. Callie and Arizona sat side by side at a nearby table as Sofia and Zola solemnly fitted them with colorful bracelets made of rubber bands.

He'd been trying for a while to get a few moments alone with Cristina, but whether by accident or by design, she'd managed to avoid him for hours. He did a quick scan of the yard. Tricia was deep in conversation with Derek. Kyle was talking with Miranda and Ben. Owen checked his watch. He might just have time, assuming he could track down the elusive Dr. Yang. He spotted Meredith on the porch.

"Meredith," he said. "Have you seen Cristina? I've been looking everywhere for her."

Meredith considered what to do. She opened her eyes and looked at Owen.

"She's inside," Meredith said quietly. "In the guest room."

"Thank you," Owen said, gratefully. "I appreciate it."

"I know you do."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cristina barely heard the knock on the guest room door. Lost in thought, she sat bolt upright on the bed. The knocking continued, louder now. Cristina rose and crossed the room. "Mer?"

Flinging the door open with a flourish, she found not Meredith, but Owen standing in the hallway.

His eyes were clear and bright. "Not Mer." They looked at each other awkwardly. "May I come in anyway?"

Cristina tilted her head and then said, "Um...yeah...sure. Come on in..." She looked around and realized that the only place for them to sit was on the bed. Sitting on the edge she gestured for Owen to sit next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment before Owen finally said, "Meredith said you were in here. I...wanted to see you...before we have to leave." Seeing her quizzical expression, he added, "It's a school night."

"Right," Cristina said. "I...You have kids. I'm not used to that yet," she confessed.

"Sometimes I'm not either. And they're my kids." He smiled gently.

She considered him thoughtfully, then said, "I really like them, Owen. They seem...great...and you're great with them. You seem happy with them." She paused. "Are you happy?"

His expression was unreadable. After a moment he said, "I love having them, being their dad. They _are _great. We have our house and our dog and work's going well, so...yeah...I'm happy...mostly."

Their eyes met.

"How about you? Are you happy, Cristina? In Switzerland? The hospital seems world-class."

She nodded. "Yeah, the work is...more than I could have hoped for...surgery, research, pretty much endless resources, a great staff...I'm happy, too." His gaze was unrelenting. "Mostly." She turned away.

"It's a nice party," she finally said, inwardly cringing at how that sounded.

"It is," he agreed. "It's good that you could be here. We really did want to honor you both. We're very proud of you." He nodded for emphasis.

Cristina immediately had a flash of memory. Upon returning to Zurich after winning The Harper Avery Award three years ago, she had opened the door to her office to find a beautiful spray of flowers.

The message on the card had read:

_Congratulations! Richly deserved and long overdue. Well done. I'm so proud of you. Take care now._

Cristina looked at Owen intently. "The flowers you sent me...meant... a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She eyed him carefully. "Quite a sentiment..."

He shook his head. Was he rueful? Resigned? "Some things don't change, Cristina. They never will."

She sighed and fought back tears. She would not cry. She would not.

He looked up at the ceiling but moved his hand towards hers. Their pinkies grazed as she pulled away.

He exhaled and grasped for something to say. "How long are you staying? I heard Karev and Robbins are lobbying for a consult."

She snapped her head at him. "How do you know that?" she asked irritably. "I haven't decided yet."

"I know what goes on in my hospital," he said simply. "I hope you'll do it. I think you could help that boy and...I would love spend some more time with you." His eyes found hers again and locked on as if daring her to look away. They both jumped as an incoming text pinged on his phone.

Owen glanced down. "From Kyle. Wondering where I am." He texted a quick reply.

"I've got to go. Like I said, I hope you'll stay. But, just in case, I'm saying goodbye now. Not taking any chances." Seeing her stricken look, he added, "I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't. I just would like a proper goodbye. That's all. Come here."

Owen wrapped Cristina in his arms. He held her tightly, stroking her hair. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I thought of you that night," she said. He looked confused. "The night I won The Harper Avery. It should have been the best night. It almost was. I won. And Meredith was there. I gave a great speech. It was gracious and not braggy." They both smiled. "But it would have been better if you'd been there. I actually imagined I saw you there. How lame is that?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Not lame," he replied. "And not wrong. I was there."

"You...what? You were there? In the room?"

"In the room. I strong-armed Avery for a ticket. I watched the whole thing. I couldn't help myself," he said, simply. "The speech was just right. And you looked amazing. The red suited you..." His voice trailed off as he remembered how exquisite she had looked that night. He forced himself to focus on the present moment before he became lost in the memory of it all.

Cristina's brow was furrowed as she took this in, "Meredith never said a word..."

"Meredith didn't know. Other than Avery, the only one who knew was my mom, because she took care of the kids for me. No one else." He paused, then added, "Well, that's not quite true. Richard figured it out."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you come see me?"

Owen shrugged. "To what end? It just seemed...better."

"Easier..." she countered.

"Maybe," he said. "I guess I didn't see the point. To see you only to lose you again? You have your life now. I have mine. Wishing things were different doesn't make it so."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I've got to go. Be well, okay? Be happy."

He kissed her gently on the forehead and then stood and started to walk away.

"Owen!" Cristina said.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

She looked at him intently, her chin quivering. "Take care now..."

Owen looked stunned. As he fully realized just what she had said, his face softened but his eyes became intense.

He crossed the room in three quick strides and pulled Cristina to her feet. As their bodies pressed together, his lips crushed hers in a deep, pulsing kiss as everything but the two of them fell away.

Pulling back for a moment, Cristina looked at him.

"What?" he said again.

"It's a school night," she said weakly.

"So?"

He smiled broadly, resuming the kiss, and running his hands through her hair.

Sighing in resignation, Cristina kissed him back, touching his face, reveling in his scruff on her skin.

Owen's phone pinged again. They leapt apart, as if electrified.

"Dammit!" he swore softly, then sighed. "It's Tricia this time. I've gotta go."

"Okay," she said, trying to gather herself. "Goodbye..."

He hesitated and then decided to be bold. "Stay a few days? Please?"

Blue eyes met brown and Cristina felt her resolve melt.

_It's just a few days_, she reasoned, before saying, "Okay."

He grinned. "Okay. Then I'll see you soon."

He bent down and kissed her lips one last time then exited as Cristina stared after him, wondering what she had just set in motion.

_As we get older, we begin marking time in longer stretches. The 2 week relationship from middle school becomes the 40 year marriage. The 6 years and three-quarters years of age becomes a purposely vague "over 30." Spans of time seems to pass by both more quickly and more slowly as we watch children grow into adults or the items on the bucket list grow shorter. Time goes on, whether we notice it or not. But there are some moments where all of time seems to stop. It's as though the past, present and future all exist at the same instance. And time almost seems to be within our control as we are faced with a decision that could determine what the next minutes, the next hours, the next years will look like._

**This chapter written by Lovemesomeowen, Angelamermaid, and Shlii1117.** Please tell us what you think!


	2. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You**

_(Owen's voice) "__Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what." - Unknown_

_Five years ago_

_Meredith banged on the door of the trailer until Owen opened it. He blinked against the bright sunlight._

_"Good morning!" She smiled brightly. "I brought breakfast!" She held up a bag of fast food._

_He grunted and took a seat on the deck. Briskly, Meredith opened the bag and handed him a wrapped breakfast sandwich. She pointedly ignored all of the empty bottles beside the trailer._

_Owen looked at her curiously, before beginning to eat. It had been one week since Cristina had left, and everyone was giving him lots of space. He worked, he came home, he drank, he slept. He hadn't even gone for a run._

_They ate in silence, the wind rustling through the trees. When she was done, Meredith sat up in her chair and faced him. "Cristina asked me to watch out for you."_

_Surprised, Owen swallowed the last part of his sandwich and said nothing._

_"I've let you be broody for a week but this can't last," she continued. "You're not allowed to get all dark and twisty on my watch."_

_He slowly nodded, feeling touched that someone was acknowledging his pain._

_"I want you to start coming into the house for supper. Not just because you can cook." Meredith smiled briefly. "You shouldn't be alone right now."_

_"Thank you," Owen said, gruffly._

Owen woke up to the sensation of his face being vigorously licked. "Good morning," he mumbled, opening his eyes. His dog settled down beside him, panting happily.

Grinning, Owen sat up. His hand went to his lips, remembering last night. Seeing Cristina again, knowing that they still had a connection, kissing her again like five years had not passed ... he felt energized.

Smitty nudged his other hand with his head and looked up at him. Owen scratched his dog behind his ears, with great affection.

_Two weeks after Cristina's departure, Owen carefully lifted a crate out of the cab of his truck. He opened it, and a small puppy eagerly jumped out and began smelling the ground. "Welcome home," he grinned._

_His daily routine changed. Every morning, he woke up with Smitty snuggled beside him in the bed. They went for runs together and explored all of Seattle's parks. Owen would arrive at the hospital with a smile on his face, and people smiled back, relieved to see that his spirit hadn't been obliterated. At the end of the day, after walking his puppy one last time, Owen settled into bed with Smitty, leaving the beer in the fridge._

Smitty jumped up and down and barked as Owen started doing his stretches. When he was done, he checked himself in the mirror – he was looking slim in his red running shirt and black pants.

Owen chuckled as he left his room – the day before, he hadn't cared about his weight. But knowing he would see Cristina at the hospital – he wanted to look good.

"Who's ready for a run?" Owen called out.

"Me!" Tricia called from downstairs.

"Pass," came a sleepy mumble from Kyle's room.

"That attitude won't fly in the Navy," Owen grinned.

"Give me five minutes."

Panting excitedly, Smitty ran downstairs and straight for the front door.

"_Good night!" Zola smiled sweetly at Owen as Meredith carried her out of the room. He grinned and waved at her._

_"Here." Derek handed him a beer and gestured to the couch. They settled down, Smitty lying down at Owen's feet. The four month old puppy looked longingly at Bailey's toys strewn on the carpet, but behaved himself._

_"You're really great with the kids," Derek quietly observed. "They adore you."_

_Owen paused, before taking a drink. "Thanks."_

_"Okay, I'm going to get to the point," the other man chuckled, leaning forward. "What are you going to do now? You can't live in the trailer forever with Smitty."_

_Owen half-smiled as he reached down to scratch the dog's neck. "It is becoming cramped in there."_

_"I'm not going to suggest you find yourself a girlfriend," Derek continued. "I think we both know that won't work, not after what happened with Emma. But ... have you considered becoming a father on your own? You could use a surrogate or adopt?"_

_Owen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought about surrogacy, but I don't know that it's for me." Privately, he felt that it would be a betrayal to have a baby with someone else, even knowing how Cristina felt._

_"What about adoption?"_

_Owen shrugged. "I haven't thought about it much, I imagine it's hard for a single man to adopt a baby. And, I have a puppy that's keeping me very busy."_

_oOoOo_

_Humming, Owen hung up a calendar in his kitchen. He'd moved into his new house the day before, and was trying to make it feel like a home. Smitty was sniffing every inch of the spacious backyard._

_His eyes looked at the date. It had now been four months since he had last seen Cristina. He wondered where she was living, was it a house or an apartment? Smiling, he knew that wherever her home was, it would be a total mess._

_oOoOo_

_A young woman wailed as two security guards restrained her. Her eyes followed her daughter, being carried out of the Pit in the arms of a social worker. Owen winced at her pain, before following the social worker to an exam room, where Dr Wilson was waiting._

_"You were right to notify us, she violated a court order and picked up her daughter from preschool two days ago." the social worker said, briskly placing the small girl on the table. "We've been looking for them since then."_

_Jo began to undress the girl. She struggled to remain professional when she discovered bruises on the baby's arms._

_"What's going to happen to the child?" Owen asked._

_"We'll return her to foster care," the social worker said._

_Owen looked at the little girl, who seemed numbed and detached during the examination. "Is it a good foster home?"_

_"It is," she assured him. "I know what you're thinking, and it's true that some of our foster homes are more motivated by the money than the caring, but she's in a good one."_

_"I'm glad to hear it," Jo said softly._

_As they watched the social worker leave with the child, Jo turned to Owen. "Have you ever thought about foster care, Dr Hunt? I think you'd be really good at it."_

The three joggers fell into a pace, running through a nearby park. Smitty ran on his leash, tongue hanging out. The sun broke through the clouds above and Owen grinned.

The teens exchanged a glance behind his back. "_Somebody_ is happy this morning," Kyle said.

"_Somebody_ is going to see Cristina Yang at Grey-Sloan Memorial today," Tricia teased. She smirked at Owen's surprise. "Zola texted me."

"I'm very happy that she can consult," Owen responded. "She's only staying a few days, then she'll go back to Zurich."

"Are you going to go on dates?" Kyle asked. "I can do all the driving for me and Tricia this week."

"Bring her to our house!" Tricia piped up. "We'll be really quiet if you want to have a romantic dinner!"

Owen's smile dimmed. He hadn't thought about the logistics of spending more time with Cristina, while balancing his home life. She had sent a clear signal that their connection was still there, and that she was open to spending time with him. He knew that somehow, they would find the time to be together. They weren't finished yet.

_On a cloudy night, Owen straightened up the living room one more time. Owen looked at the photographs on his bookcase. His eyes turned melancholy as they landed on the one of Cristina on his lap. A fun and casual photo, representing the best of times. He sighed. Seven months had lapsed since they'd seen each other in the OR room, and she'd vanished from his life. He'd made no attempt to contact her, it was just ... easier ... that way. He kept himself busy with work and Smitty and the few children that he'd fostered._

_The doorbell rang and Smitty barked. "Easy," Owen told him, walking to the front door. "We've got two new kids coming tonight."_

_He opened the front door. "Hello Janet."_

_The social worker ushered in two children, a brown-haired boy and a girl. The young girl clutched a backpack and tried to look composed, while her older brother was wide-eyed and visibly nervous. He grasped his sister's shoulder, to try and comfort them both._

_Owen felt a pang within. The children were scared and their hair hadn't been washed recently. He wanted to throw his arms around the kids and tell them that it would be okay, they would all get through this together._

_"Welcome," Owen smiled. Smitty ran into the foyer, and the children's faces relaxed a bit. "My name is Owen, and this is Smitty." The dog sat down and smiled._

_"This is Kyle and Tricia," Janet said. "They're brother and sister, they're twelve and ten years old."_

_"Are you hungry?" Owen asked. "I can make you something to eat."_

_The children looked at each other and Kyle nodded._

_"I have a couple of bedrooms where you can sleep," Owen said, pointing to the stairs. "One room has bunk beds, and the other has a single bed. I'll show them to you and you can decide."_

_Tricia looked up at her brother. "We can have our own rooms!" He smiled slightly._

_Janet sat down and worked on her reports as Owen showed the children around, then made sandwiches for them. Once they were settled in the breakfast nook, Owen stepped into the living room with her._

_"This isn't their first time in foster care," she sighed, pulling out their file. "Their parents are dead, the father died in prison and the mother overdosed. They were raised by a grandmother until her dementia rendered her unfit and we had to remove them. They've been shuttled between relatives, and we've been involved a few times. Today we removed them after Kyle informed the school nurse that cousin Carla's new boyfriend was living with them, and the boyfriend is a registered sex offender."_

_Owen scowled._

_"I don't think they've been harmed, but obviously they're neglected, and they don't have any more relatives left ... none that we would want to place them with." Janet sighed. "We've given the cousin a week to decide if she wants the kids or the boyfriend."_

_He shook his head in disgust._

_"I know that you haven't been a foster father long, but I'm sure you'll be fine," she said, encouragingly. "They need a structured home with someone who can give them their full attention."_

_"They need baths," Owen said, softly._

_oOoOo_

_Two days after their arrival, the children were still very shy with Owen. He'd tried asking general questions to get to know them, but they wouldn't talk. All he had been able to ascertain was that Kyle was very messy and Tricia was very neat. After homework and supper, he ushered them into the living room, hoping to find a TV show they could all watch together._

_Tricia's eyes went to the photos on the bookshelf. She examined them while Owen handed Kyle the remote control._

_"Who's this?" She pointed to a photo at her eye level._

_"That's my mother," Owen smiled. "She lives a few miles from here."_

_The girl pointed to the photo of Cristina sitting on his lap. "Who's this?"_

_His smile faded. "That's Cristina. She ... we were married."_

_Tricia looked up at him with round eyes. "Did she die?"_

_Owen shook his head. "We're divorced. She moved to Switzerland seven months ago."_

_"Oh."_

_oOoOo_

_The air in Owen's living room was quiet and still. The children sat next to each other on the couch and looked at the floor. The social worker watched them, sadly._

_Owen sat and silently clenched his hands. Janet had just told the children that their cousin had chosen to continue living with her boyfriend ... and there were no more relatives that they could stay with. He was angry for the children, for all of the upheaval they had already experienced, and the uncertainty of their future. It didn't matter that they had only been in his care for a week, he wanted the best for them._

_Janet cleared her throat. "Your teachers have said that you've been at school on time every day and that you're doing good work..."_

_Exhaling, Owen sat back. Unused to routine, the kids had not been happy with scheduled bedtimes and showering on a regular basis. They were used to a fast food diet and it was a chore to get them to try vegetables. At least they liked learning, and had willingly done their homework._

_He watched them, carefully. They were polite but withdrawn, only showing affection to Smitty. Owen patiently tended to their every need, and wished he knew if they were happy in his home._

_Tears began to run down Tricia's cheeks. Owen grabbed a tissue box and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks, and leaned against her brother._

_"Where are we going to go next?" Kyle asked, in a small and shaky voice._

_Janet smiled reassuringly. "You're going to stay here in the short term, I think this is a good place for you."_

_Kyle looked at Owen, with hope in his eyes, and Owen felt something relax within. Wiping her eyes, Tricia gave Owen a very tiny smile, and he smiled back. "I'm glad that you can stay. And so is Smitty."_

_"But ... for how long?" Kyle asked Janet._

_Her expression turned serious. "Once we process everything ... a judge will declare you wards of the court ... you could be adopted..."_

_Tricia shook her head, choking back more tears. "Nobody adopts older kids, everybody knows that."_

_oOoOo_

_Two weeks after their arrival, Janet delivered the remainder of the children's clothes and possessions to Owen's house. Everything they owned fit into two cardboard boxes and a suitcase._

_Tricia very carefully arranged her possessions on the desk in her room. She explained the meaning of each item, from the delicate ring that had once belonged to her mother, to the bear that a teacher had given her. Kyle shyly shared the few photographs he had of their family and childhood._

_Owen looked at the meager items of clothing and withheld judgement. "Tomorrow is Saturday ... what do you say that we go shopping for some more clothes?"_

_Tricia grinned while her brother frowned. "Who's going to pay for that?"_

_"I am," Owen said. "Don't worry about it."_

_Kyle scrunched up his face. "Are you rich?"_

_"No," Owen chuckled. "But I do have a very good job. I can afford to take you shopping."_

_The next day, Owen began to regret those words, watching Tricia disappear into the fifth or sixth dressing room. He'd never gone to a mall with Cristina; she was into surgery, not shopping. He wondered what she was doing at that moment._

_As they left the mall, Tricia grabbed his hand to walk across the parking lot, and Owen was rocked with a surge of affection._

With an extra bounce in his step, Owen strode into the hospital. Purposefully, he headed to the Pediatrics ward. He only slowed down his pace when he approached the room of the Holloway boy.

Through the window, he could see the teen talking with his mother, with no sign of Cristina. Sighing, Owen turned away.

oOoOo

Cristina frowned as she looked at the x-rays and scans with Arizona and Alex. "This boy is seriously ill."

"Which is why we are so happy that you can consult," Arizona told her. "What are your thoughts?"

"I think I can repair the damage here," Cristina said, gesturing. "But it will be a long surgery complicated by his other conditions. Let me work up a treatment plan that we can present to him and his parents and take it from there."

"When do you want to meet with them?" Alex asked.

"How about three o'clock?"

"Sounds good, I'll go update the family." Alex left the room, just as Meredith arrived with two cups of coffee.

"It's good to see you here again," Meredith smiled, handing a cup to Cristina. "We'll have to see how many patients we can use to prolong your stay."

"Ha ha." Cristina took a sip, savoring the dark brew. "My clinic won't run itself."

Meredith smiled. "How is Shane doing?"

Cristina shrugged. "His wife is due to give birth any day now, so he's nervous and twitchy."

"That's great for him." Arizona smiled, sunnily. "So ... what are your plans for tonight? What do you say to drinks at Joe's?"

Cristina hesitated, thinking of Owen. "Well, I hadn't thought of what I want to do ..."

"We can invite Owen?" Arizona said. "Or do you not want him there ... ?"

"No, invite him," Cristina said. "But it is a school night..."

"Kyle can drive Tricia around," Meredith said. "He's very reliable. Both of the kids are terrific babysitters."

"Owen has done such a great job with them," Arizona said. She turned to Meredith. "Remember when he needed someone to have a girl talk with Tricia?"

Meredith laughed, turning to Cristina. "It was so cute. He came to us, Callie was there, and asked for a consult. He didn't know what she'd been told while living with her relatives and he wanted to make sure that she was prepared for menstruation."

"And he also wanted someone to tell her to not have lots of sex and to not be a teenage mom," Arizona added. "We became her mentors!"

"April was so mad that he didn't ask her but I think Owen thought she would be too Biblical about it," Meredith confided. "So, whenever Tricia babysits, I try to drive her home so we can have our girl talk and I can check in with her. She's very bright and not at all interested in having a baby while in school."

Cristina smiled politely. "I'm glad you can be there for her."

Arizona looked serious. "Should we not talk about the kids? I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cristina sighed. "I want him to be happy and if the children are making him happy, that's wonderful. I met them last night and I like them. I just don't know much about them. It's strange that ..."

Arizona's pager went off. She looked at it and stood up, rapidly. "I have to go. See you at Joe's?"

"See you at Joe's." Cristina waved as Arizona left the room.

"Don't feel that you have to spend your evenings at my house," Meredith said. "We had our time together in Boston. If you want to be with Owen, be with Owen."

"Thank you." Cristina took another sip of her coffee. "I ... want to be with him this week. Last night proved that he's still very much a part of me. I just don't know how ..."

_The summer was filled with activity, as Owen put them in summer camps to give them opportunities they'd never had. Slowly, they began to open up to each other and the new house truly felt like home._

_Owen sat in the living room and looked at the paperwork for the upcoming school year. After discussing things with Janet, he had a very important decision to make._

_The children came into the house, after walking Smitty. He could hear Tricia putting away the leash, as Kyle sauntered into the room._

_Owen put down the papers. "I checked your room, and your clothes are still all over the floor."_

_"Sorry, I forgot."_

_"Ha ha." Tricia playfully elbowed him as she entered the room, Smitty on her heels._

_"At least I go to bed on time," Kyle shot back. She made a face at him as she settled down next to Owen._

_"You would have more energy to get out of the bed in the morning if you got enough sleep," Owen gently chided her._

_"I try," she protested. "It's so hard when I'm right in the middle of a good book."_

_"I'm not trying to be mean, you know," Owen said. "I really think both of you need to learn to take better care of yourselves. I know that nobody took the time to teach you before, but it's not too late to develop good habits."_

_Kyle glanced at the bookcase before looking at Owen. "How come you're divorced?"_

_"Huh?" Owen frowned. "We wanted different things."_

_Tricia pointed at the papers in Owen's hands. "What's that?"_

_"Information about school activities." Owen replied. "Are there any sports that you kids would like to try?" She grabbed one of the pamphlets._

_Kyle shifted his feet. ""You keep saying that you wanted different things, but you don't say what you wanted."_

_Owen looked at Tricia and tried to delay the inevitable. "Why are you asking now?"_

_"Because Mike's mother thinks you're hot." Kyle sat down across from him. "She wants to know why you're single?"_

_Smirking, Tricia put down the pamphlet and looked at Owen._

_He exhaled. "I wanted to have children and Cristina didn't want to be a mother. She wanted to be a surgeon. She **is**__ a brilliant surgeon."_

_"Why didn't she want to be a mother?" Tricia asked, puzzled._

_Owen spread his hands, helplessly. "She just didn't."_

_"Is that why you're a foster father?" Kyle asked._

_Owen nodded. "I wanted to make a difference and help children."_

_Tricia looked anxious. "What if you get married? And have a baby with your new wife? Are we going to have to go to another foster family?"_

_Sadly, he looked away. "I'm not going to get married again."_

_Tricia opened up the pamphlet again. "I've always wanted to try soccer."_

_Kyle coughed nervously. "How long are we going to stay here? What if we have to go to a new foster home and change schools again?"_

_Owen looked at him. He was a good kid and had found a place in Owen's heart, as had his sister. Owen instantly decided that now was the time to share his hopes for their future. "I was hoping that you would live with me for a long time. Maybe permanently."_

_His hopes were raised by how Kyle's eyes lit up, while Tricia whipped around to face him._

_"Maybe?" She asked, voice quivering._

_Owen looked at Kyle again. The boy's eyes were full of a silent longing that touched Owen deeply. It was a longing for family that he felt too._

_He smiled. "I really care about both of you, and if you're willing to listen to me, and let me teach you how to be responsible so that you can be independent when you're grown up ... I would like to adopt you."_

_Gasping, Tricia jumped up and hugged him. He extended a hand to Kyle, who accepted it, then grinned as he was pulled into a hug. Smitty let out a happy bark._

After immersing himself in Chiefly duties for the morning, Owen ducked into an empty exam room. He pulled out his phone to text Cristina and paused – he didn't have her current phone number.

Someone on the window. To his delight, it was Cristina. He pulled open the door and she stepped in.

"Hi." She smiled tentatively.

"Hi." He held up his phone. "I was going to text you but ..."

"But ..." She grabbed his phone and entered her contact information. When she looked up at him, Owen was grinning. "What?"

"I'm happy to see you," he replied, his blue eyes glowing.

She couldn't help but smile as she returned his phone. "I'm happy to see you too."

His grin turned foolish. "I feel like a teenager."

"Indeed." Cristina shifted her feet. "So, um, a bunch of us are going to Joe's after work for drinks, and you're welcome to come, but I'll understand if you can't, speaking of teenagers."

"I'll be there," Owen said. "Kyle can pick Tricia up tonight and there's leftovers in the fridge."

"Right." She sighed. "You have a whole new life now." _Without me_.

"Yeah." He swallowed, nervously. "Cristina, I want to spend time with you this week, I hope we can arrange something. Don't worry about the kids."

Without giving it much thought, Cristina reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek, revelling in the familiar texture of his whiskers.

Owen's eyes softened, as they made contact with hers. Everything fell away and they were lost in the moment. Until his pager rang.

"Duty calls," he said. "I'll see you at Joe's." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

_After he paid the babysitter and made sure that she got to her car safely, Owen walked upstairs to check on the kids. Kyle was asleep in his bed, with Smitty lying against him. Owen looked at the clothes and papers scattered on the floor and shook his head, amused. He recalled being a rebellious 13 year old boy, but never as messy as this one._

_When he looked into Tricia's room, he discovered that she'd fallen asleep with a book lying open beside her. He tiptoed into the room and turned off the light beside her bed._

_Looking around the room, he marvelled at how far she'd taken the freedom to decorate it, the first room that was truly hers. The walls were covered with photographs and posters, after a month of her agonizing over the perfect paint color. Everything in the room was neatly arranged and reflected her personality perfectly._

_Sighing, Owen went downstairs to make himself a snack. His eyes fell upon the date and he paused. Cristina had now been gone for a year, and that didn't seem possible. As happy as his life was now, with Smitty and the children he was in the process of adopting ... his heart always knew that Cristina wasn't there._

Joe's was crowded that night, with plenty of people wanting to speak with Cristina. Unlike the party, she found it easier to mingle and catch up, now that she knew things were okay between her and Owen. Their eyes kept meeting across the room, but if one would step towards the other, someone would want to catch up with Cristina.

"Hey." Derek clapped Owen on the shoulder. "I see you making goo-goo eyes with Cristina."

"What?" Owen tried to laugh it off. "I do not make 'goo-goo eyes'."

"BS. You two could not be more obvious." Derek grinned. "It's adorable."

Before he could retort, Owen was distracted by his ringing phone. "Just a second." He stepped off to the side. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad," Kyle said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" Owen's eyes sought out Cristina once more, fearful that he was being called away from her.

"Nothing's wrong. Tricia's trying to find out how long Cristina's going to be in Seattle so I thought I'd just ask."

Owen chuckled. "I don't know." He checked his watch. "Tell Tricia to go to bed now and I will see both of you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night!"

Owen watched Cristina. She was wearing a maroon top that suited her complexion perfectly. April was talking to her now and he could tell that Cristina was tremendously bored.

He decided that he'd had enough watching. Purposefully, he strode across the room and grabbed her arm, not caring that she had been in the middle of saying something. He kept walking, taking her straight out the back door and into the cool air of the alley.

"_Oh my – look at that!" Tricia gasped as they approached Lake Louise. Excited, she ran up to the edge of the emerald waters and stuck her hand in. Giggling, she pulled it out. "It's freezing!"_

_"It's fresh off of a glacier!" Owen laughed._

_"Hold still." Kyle pulled out his new camera and gestured to Owen and Tricia. "Let me take your photo."_

_Tricia flung her arms around Owen and he held her close as Kyle took their photograph._

_"Do you want me to take your photo?" A tourist asked Kyle. He handed her the camera, then stood on Owen's other side. Owen put his arm around his shoulders and they smiled for the camera._

_"Thanks!" Kyle said._

_"This is so beautiful," Tricia whispered, looking at the surrounding mountains. Her eyes filled with tears._

_"What's wrong?" Owen frowned._

_"It's so beautiful," she repeated. "We would never have come here without you."_

_Kyle smiled bashfully, before taking a photo of the famous lake._

_Touched, Owen reached out and wiped away her tears. "I want to give you so much. Like this trip, to celebrate the adoption being finalized."_

_She nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you. Dad."_

_"Thank you," Kyle quietly added. "It's our first time being out of the States."_

_"I know. I figured Canada would be a good start," Owen chuckled._

Cristina grinned as Owen tugged her until she was up against the wall. She pulled his face towards hers and their lips met.

"Owen," she breathed. "Thank you for getting me out of there. This is better."

He grinned. "I got tired of watching you."

"Me too." She kissed him again. "You're sure you can be here and not at home?"

He nodded, his eyes glowing.

"I thought ..." Cristina whispered. "I thought that you would have a baby with another woman."

"There will never be another woman," Owen whispered, cupping her face with his gentle hands. "Fate gave me the family that I was meant to have."

"I'm glad that you got to be a father," she stated, her dark eyes sad.

Impulsively, Owen spoke. "Why don't you come over for supper before you leave? I'd like you to see our home."

"Really?" Cristina froze. "Won't that be ...?"

"It'll be okay," he assured her. "Kyle and Tricia want to see you again, we'll just have a meal, and you can meet Smitty before you leave. Say, day after tomorrow?"

"Who's Smitty?"

"My dog." Owen hesitated. "I got him right after you left."

"Oh." Cristina looked at the hope and fear in Owen's eyes. "Yes. Yes, I'll come over for supper."

"Really?" He couldn't hide his excitement.

"Really." Cristina kissed him again, and their lips met with a blinding flash of heat. Once again they lost themselves in the moment, as they kissed and fanned the flames of desire within. She felt Owen slowly press her against the bricks until their bodies seemed to meld into one.

Owen's heart pounded, as the heat grew hotter between them. He wanted to make love to her, right here, right now ... Slowly he pulled away.

Cristina looked up at him, her eyes hazy with desire. She knew what he was thinking ... now was not the time or place.

His hands reached out and touched her hair. She smiled at him, before taking his hand and guiding him back to the bar.

_(Owen's voice) In the 21st century, the "perfect family" with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids isn't what we should aspire to have. Our true family is one that we make ourselves, with the people we care about the most, whether they are near or far._

**This chapter written by Angelamermaid**.


	3. Walking on Broken Glass

**Chapter Three: Walking on Broken Glass**

(Cristina's Voice):_ There's often a difference between what we do and what we know we should do. As doctors we guide our patients on a daily basis. Eat right. Exercise regularly. Drink only in moderation. Get enough sleep. Yet long-ingrained habits and deeply-rooted desires often trump the advice we humans know intellectually is best for us. Often it takes a life-shattering trauma to get us to finally make a change in hopes of doing better this time around. _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"So we're in agreement?" said Arizona.

Cristina nodded. "I think it's his best shot."

"Okay," said Alex. "We'll tell his parents. You'll clear things with the Chief?"

"I will," Cristina replied.

"What are you clearing with me?" Owen said, having come up quietly behind her.

Cristina jumped and whirled around as Robbins and Karev strode off, smiling.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Sorry." Owen smiled as he held out a cup of coffee. "Peace offering?"

Cristina accepted it gratefully and took a sip. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. What's up?"

"We've decided tomorrow is the day for Adam's surgery. We've been trying to hold off in order to build his strength, but the time has come. We can't delay any longer. We'd like to start at 7 a.m."

"I can make that happen," Owen said. "No problem. Timeline?"

"Best-case scenario? I'd say 12-15 hours. That's assuming no major complications."

"All right. I'll set it up. Are you okay with having the gallery open? I'd really like the students to be able to observe."

"That's fine," Cristina said. "It's a complex and fairly rare procedure. They won't see it often." She paused. "So, tomorrow is Wednesday..."

Owen's face fell as he made the connection. "And you're no longer free for supper..."

"I'm sorry. Can we do it another night?" she asked, hopefully.

Happy that she wasn't canceling outright, Owen pulled out his phone. "Let's see." He skimmed the week's schedule. "Tonight the kids have track practice. Tomorrow you have surgery. Thursday's open. Will that work?"

"That works," Cristina said, relieved. "What can I bring?" Seeing his bemused expression she made a face. "You know what I mean. A bottle of wine? A dessert I didn't make myself?"

Owen chuckled. "Tricia's got her heart set on making dessert, but wine would be fine. I'm grilling steaks."

"Nice. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too." He hesitated, then added. "You have plans for lunch today?"

Cristina shook her head. "Nope."

"Meet me in the cafeteria?" he asked, checking his watch. "Say...around 11:30?"

"Okay. It's a date." Seeing his look of delight, she back-pedaled immediately. "It's an expression!"

Grinning, he retorted. "No taking it back! We have a lunch date. See you later."

She rolled her eyes but he couldn't have cared less, sauntering off with a definite spring in his step.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Five Years Ago _

"_Was it really that bad or are you exaggerating?"_

"_I'm not kidding, Mer. It was bad. Heinrich turned out to have the personality of a turnip. And he had about seven hands. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Total train wreck"_

_Meredith groaned. "I'm sorry it was so awful. Handsy AND boring? Yuck. But please tell me you'll try again. It was just one bad date..."_

"_I've had five bad dates with five different men who all turned out to be duds. I'm done. It's probably for the best. I don't have time for this, anyway. I work eighteen hours most days."_

"_Which is why you need to have a social life!" Meredith interrupted. "Your life can't just be work."_

"_I am running the clinic, performing surgeries, doing my research, and preparing for three professional conferences. Even if I should find a suitable guy to date, I don't have time for him."_

_Meredith paused, then threw caution to the wind. "Cristina, have you considered that all of these men have one thing in common? Their names aren't Owen Hunt." Cristina said nothing and there was a long silence before Meredith continued, "You've got a new life now, but you can't move on because your heart is still with Owen..."_

"_My heart is always going to be with Owen," Cristina said quietly._

"_But you and Owen can't be together," Meredith said gently. "I'm just saying...maybe someday you could make some room for someone else? In time?"_

"_Maybe in time," Cristina said, knowing in her heart it was a lie. "But not right now. Please don't push me on this."_

"_Okay, I'll back off. But you still need something other than work. Does your apartment have any furniture yet?" Meredith asked, trying to change the subject._

"_I have a bed," Cristina replied defensively. "And a TV..."_

"_That's a start, I suppose. So don't date right now. Do your work and decorate your apartment. When I come to visit I expect to have a place to sleep, eat and sit!"_

_Cristina sighed, "Fine. I have a project now. Satisfied?" She tried to push thoughts of Owen from her mind as she remembered how he had turned a broken down firehouse into a beautiful home for them. "Let's talk about something else. Tell me about your research..."_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Hey!" Cristina said as she walked towards the table where Callie, Arizona, and Meredith were eating lunch.

Meredith looked up from the medical journal she was reading. "I thought you were meeting Owen."

"I was," Cristina said, plopping down into the empty chair. She opened her bag of potato chips. "But he's stuck in the Pit. Had to cancel."

Arizona and Callie exchanged glances.

"You seem kind of disappointed..." Arizona ventured carefully.

"Yeah," Cristina admitted. "I'm leaving soon, so I just want to spend some time with him while I can."

"So ask him out," Arizona said, pulling the lid off of her yogurt. "Maybe he's free tonight."

Cristina looked at her incredulously. "Please. I don't ask men out. And, besides, it's not like we're dating, because that would be a horrible idea...we have separate lives now and..."

"Whoa! Slow down!" Callie interjected. "Who said anything about dates and lives? This isn't 'men.' This is Owen. Just see if he wants to have dinner tonight. What's the big deal?"

"Everything between Cristina and Owen is a big deal, Callie," Arizona said sagely. "Everyone knows that..."

Meredith smiled but kept reading.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cristina snapped. She met Arizona's gaze fiercely.

"Just that whatever is between you and Owen is … unresolved," Arizona said, unperturbed.

"You're over thinking this," Callie said. "It's just dinner."

"I'm not over thinking," Cristina said. "I don't know what it is or what we're doing, but it's not just dinner."

"Oooh, do tell," said Callie, her eyes twinkling.

"There's nothing to tell. I'm having dinner at his house on Thursday..."

"You're having dinner at the house!" Callie squealed as Meredith gave an imperceptible shake of her head. "That's...um...nice"

"Yeah," Cristina continued, "but that's two days away and I'm probably leaving Sunday...and...I don't know..." she finished lamely. She turned to Meredith. "A little help here?"

Meredith looked up. "You know how I feel about this. If you want to spend time with Owen, spend time with Owen."

Cristina smirked in disgust. "Why did I bother asking? You're no help at all."

"Callie's right," Meredith continued. "You're making things way too complicated. Text Owen. See if he'd like to have dinner with you tonight. End of story. Now stop talking to me. I need to read this."

Cristina's brow was furrowed as she picked up her sandwich. "Fine. I'll think about it." Chewing vigorously, she paused to swallow and said, "I never did get to the Seattle Space Needle. You think he'd like to go there? Or is that too hokey?"

Callie brightened immediately. "It's not hokey at all! It's beautiful and very..." She stopped abruptly as Meredith shot her a warning glance. "...um...fun. Very, very fun."

"Okay..." Cristina said, "Now you're just being weird. But I kind of like that idea. I think I'll text him."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"_Wow," Cristina said, gazing down upon the city below. "It really is stunning."_

"_Didn't I tell you?" asked her friend, Veronika. "One cannot visit Paris without making a stop at the Eiffel Tower. The view is spectacular. I never tire of it."_

"_I'm glad we came," Cristina admitted. "Thank you for encouraging me." After delivering the keynote address at the conference, she had earned some down time. She was grateful that her colleague from the clinic had insisted that they have some fun before returning to Zurich._

"_Dragging you kicking and screaming would be more accurate but you're welcome," Veronika said with a smile. "I had a feeling you would like it. Though I will say," she paused to observe a young couple kissing with a frenzied urgency, "that it is even more enjoyable under more romantic circumstances. Paris is, after all, a city for lovers. Sorry you're stuck with me!"_

_Cristina grinned. "No worries. It's fun with a friend, too." _

_She watched the people around the tower's base, scurrying about like so many ants. Suddenly there was a great shriek behind them. Cristina turned to see a man twirling a woman in his arms as she nodded joyfully. Everyone on the observation deck applauded as he slipped an engagement ring on her finger. They looked ridiculously happy and Cristina found she had to look away._

"_Cristina?" Veronika asked carefully. "Are you alright?"_

_Cristina nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I am. I'm just...missing someone."_

"_Your husband?" Veronika said consolingly. "How long has he been gone?"_

_Cristina looked confused. "I'm sorry...I don't understand."_

_It was Veronika's turned to be perplexed. "Your husband...how long has he been dead?"_

"_Dead?" Cristina said, shocked. "He's not dead."_

_Veronika looked aghast. "I'm so sorry. I saw the wedding photograph in your office. You never speak of him and you don't wear a ring. I assumed...that was foolish of me. Please accept my apology."_

"_It's fine," Cristina said hastily. "You didn't know. You're right. I never talk about him. Owen and I are divorced." They stood silently for a moment. "You're not going to ask me why?"_

"_That's none of my business," Veronika said in a solemn voice. "If you wish to tell me, I am happy to listen." Cristina looked bewildered. "What?"_

"_It's just funny," Cristina said. "People are so different here. In Seattle everyone is always into everyone else's business. It's ridiculous, really." She thought for a moment about what to say. Finally, she said simply, "He wants kids. I don't."_

"_Was that the only reason?" Veronika said._

_Cristina nodded. "Pretty much. We were perfect for each other in every other way. But we couldn't get past it...kept trying...kept hurting each other. It had to stop, for both our sakes."_

"_This still hurts you." It was a statement, not a question._

"_Yes," Cristina said. "It still hurts me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Me, too."_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"This is so incredibly beautiful!" Cristina exclaimed. "I can't believe we never made the time to come up here."

Owen wrapped his arms around her as they looked out on the Seattle skyline. "It is lovely," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Although I like the view right here just as much."

She leaned back into him, loving the feeling of being in his arms again. It felt like home.

"I like it here, too," she admitted. "Too much."

He turned her around to face him. "Why too much? I can never get enough of you."

"And I never get enough of you," she said, trying not to drown in the blue of his eyes. "That's the problem, Owen. We can never get enough of each other. What are we gonna do?"

He smiled at her, his eyes brimming with both affection and desire. He started to kiss her left temple as he whispered, "I've got some ideas..."

"Stop..." she said laughing, yet serious. "This is exactly what I mean. We're going to end up doing something crazy and then I'll go back to Zurich and you'll stay here and we'll both be heartbroken again."

Owen pulled back and looked into her eyes, struck by how open she was being...how vulnerable. "Were you heartbroken when you left for Switzerland, Cristina?"

She chided him with her eyes. "You know I was. I know it probably seemed like I was always leaving you..." He barely breathed, afraid to break the spell. "But that doesn't mean it was easy." She looked at him imploringly. "It's always been you, Owen. Always. But I have managed to build a life for myself in Switzerland. A life I like. A life that suits me. And if I'm not careful that life is going to unravel because I lost my head this week. I can't do it."

He looked at her earnestly, overwhelmed by the enormity of the love he still had for this woman. "Exactly what do you think is going to happen? We're spending time together...enjoying each other's company. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There's nothing wrong with that," she agreed. "But if we're not very careful, we're going to go down a familiar path. We're going to fall into bed. And the sex will be amazing. And then we're going to hurt each other again. Because we still don't want the same things. I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt. I've spent five years trying to breathe without you. And it's still not easy."

"You still take my breath away..." Owen said quietly. "Seeing you again...it's like everything I've built for the last five years is right there on the edge, ready to shatter. So I get it."

They didn't speak for several moments.

Finally, Cristina asked again, "So...what are we gonna do?"

Owen exhaled. "I think we take it as it comes...one day at a time...maybe one moment at a time. We keep our heads and don't get reckless. But we don't waste this time, either. This time together is a gift and I want to enjoy it. No strings attached. No expectations."

"Promise?" she said shakily.

"Promise," he replied.

"Okay," she said. "I believe you. Kiss me again..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

It was past seven o'clock Wednesday night when Owen slipped into the surgical gallery and sat down next to Meredith. Interns, residents, fellows, and attendings had been in and out all day long, but now, in the quiet of the evening, they were alone.

"Hey," she said. "You're back." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "I heard you've been up here a lot today."

"As much as my schedule allowed," Owen admitted, trying to sound nonchalant. "It's not every day we have the renowned Dr. Cristina Yang in our hospital performing miracle surgeries." His eyes twinkled.

"Right?" Meredith smiled. "To think that used to be a daily occurrence."

They sat in silence as Karev, Robbins, and Yang worked.

"Are they getting close now?" Owen finally asked her.

"I think so," Meredith said. She glanced up at the clock. "It's been nearly fourteen hours, but so far, so good. No complications."

"That's good," Owen said, his eyes firmly fixed on Cristina.

"So, I hear you two went to the Space Needle last night," Meredith said, in what she hoped was a casual voice.

Owen looked at her sideways. "We did..."

"Cristina said you had fun."

"Yes," he said. "Clearly you want to say something, Meredith, so just say it."

"It's not my business," she began, pausing when she realized that he agreed. "But I care about you both. Truly. Cristina...well, that goes without saying. But you and I have become friends. Real, actual friends. At least I think we have, right?"

He nodded.

"I just don't want to see either of you hurt again. That's all. It's taken a long time to put the two of you back together and..." she stopped, at a loss for what to say.

"And you don't want us to break again," Owen said. Meredith nodded. "Believe me. We don't want that either. I'm not sure either of us could take it."

"Just be careful. Please?" she implored.

"We're being careful," he assured her. "We are."

"I believe that you're both trying," Meredith said. "I also know you still love each other."

Owen was silent.

"You want her back, Owen," Meredith said.

"I do," Owen said, realizing it was the truth. "But we can't always get what we want. I promise, Meredith, we're being careful. We both know what's at stake here. We can't afford to go off the rails. One step at a time. No expectations. We're just trying to enjoy the week."

"Okay," Meredith said. But her voice was filled with doubt. "Okay."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"_I know you have something on your mind, Mer. Just spit it out," Cristina said finally. "Stop dancing around whatever it is you want to tell me."_

_Meredith took a deep breath. "He's adopting two children, Cristina. Owen's adopting two kids."_

_There was dead silence from Cristina. _

"_Cristina?" Meredith said tentatively._

"_I'm alright," Cristina lied. Her mind was reeling."I'm just...surprised, I guess. Is there a woman? Has he found someone?"_

"_There's no woman," Meredith said. "They're kids he's been fostering..."_

"_So he's adopting his foster children..." Cristina said trying to piece it together._

"_Yes. A boy and a girl. They're not babies. They're older. I've met them. I like them."_

_But Cristina had stopped listening. "I've gotta go, Mer. Thanks for telling me..."_

"_Cristina...Cristina!" Meredith sounded desperate. "Don't hang up. Talk to me."_

"_I can't right now. I just...can't. I'll call you back in a few days," Cristina insisted. "I will." _

_She hung up the phone and sank into a chair, her body wracked with sobs. _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Almost there," Meredith said as they turned the corner onto a tree-lined street.

Cristina felt a rush of anxiety and tried to steady herself.

_It's just dinner_, she thought. _Dinner with Owen. At his house. With his kids. And his dog._

She decided not to dwell on any of that. One thing at a time. She scanned the addresses on the houses and then spotted the correct number two houses down on the right, a tan two-story bungalow set back from the road. There were several large shade trees in the yard, which was immaculately kept with tidy grass and neatly trimmed shrubs. They pulled into the driveway and Meredith put the car into "park".

"This is it," she said. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cristina said, clutching a bottle of red wine in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Thanks for the ride. Owen said he can bring me home." She got out of the car and then paused. "I can do this, right?"

Meredith smiled. "Of course you can do this. You're good with older kids." Cristina looked doubtful. "Just talk to them like you talk to your patients."

"They're Owen's children..." Cristina said.

"They're people. And they're bright and engaging kids. You'll be fine. I'm going now."

"Mer..."

"I'm putting the car into 'reverse'! Close the door! Bye!" Meredith said, waving as she pulled out of the driveway.

Cristina exhaled. _Okay. I'm here. Now what? _But as she turned around her question was answered.

Kyle had appeared at the front door and came outside to greet her. "Hi, Dr. Yang!"

"Hi, Kyle," Cristina said. "It's good to see you again. Um...I brought flowers..."

"Thanks. I can take them if you want. We have a vase inside. Come on in..."

Cristina followed Kyle towards the house, still carrying the bottle of wine. There was a swing on the covered front porch along with two wicker chairs. Stepping through the front door, Cristina could see immediately that the living room was cozy and inviting, though very much tilted towards the masculine.

There were small signs of Owen everywhere including, she realized with a start, the white fire hat that had hung in their firehouse. Photos were nestled throughout the space and she was a little surprised to see a photo of her and Owen. She was on his lap and they were both smiling. They had been so happy then, before everything came crashing down.

She pulled herself back to the present and realized that Kyle had gone through all the way to the kitchen. She wondered if she should go, too.

"Hi, Dr. Yang!" Tricia called. "Come on back. I'm just finishing the salad."

Cristina walked through into the sunny yellow kitchen. Tricia was drizzling olive oil and balsamic vinegar over an arrangement of fresh mozzarella cheese, tomato slices, and basil leaves.

"That looks great," Cristina said, setting down the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks," Tricia replied. "That was mostly Kyle. I'm bad with tomatoes, but even I can't screw up the dressing. We've got a fruit salad, too, and a loaf of Italian bread. We're eating outside. Would you mind giving this to my Dad?" She handed Cristina a platter of raw steaks.

"Um...no," Cristina replied. "Through there?" She gestured toward the back door. Tricia nodded.

Cristina stepped out onto the back patio. A round table was set for four. The flowers Cristina had brought were already in a vase on the table as a centerpiece. There was a second rectangular picnic table off to the side, covered with a checked cloth. Owen was at the grill.

"Hey..." she said.

He turned around, his face lighting up. "You made it!"

"Of course I made it," she said, smiling. "This is really beautiful, Owen. I love the yard."

"Thanks," he said, a touch of pride in his voice. "I'll show you the rest of the house after dinner."

"I'd like that," she said, handing him the meat.

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thanks for the flowers," he said. "Tricia loves tulips."

"I may have had some help with that," she said, silently thanking Callie. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go for it. Smitty might be under there somewhere sleeping, though. Consider yourself warned."

Cristina glanced down at the picnic table and found that the large golden retriever was, indeed, napping underneath. He was breathing heavily and snoring loudly. She opted for a seat at the round table instead and settled in as Owen put the steaks on the grill. Kyle and Tricia emerged from the kitchen each carrying a salad which they placed on the long table. They went back again and then returned with the wine and the bread. A final trip yielded butter, olive oil and a pitcher of lemonade.

A few minutes later they were all four seated at the round table, plates full and glasses raised.

"To a special evening with special people," Owen said. Having Kyle, Tricia, and Cristina all with him at this supper was a dream coming true. He planned to savor every moment of it. "Salut!"

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"So, AP Chemistry and AP World History," Cristina said. "That's ambitious for your sophomore year."

"I was considering a third, but Dad says two Advance Placement courses are plenty. He's probably right. I've got cross country in the fall, volleyball in the winter, and track in the spring. It's enough."

Tricia and Cristina were chatting at the table as Kyle and Owen threw a football at the far end of the yard. Smitty was running around enthusiastically chasing squirrels.

"Did you want another brownie, Dr. Yang?" Tricia asked.

Cristina shook her head. "Can't do it. I'm stuffed. But in a good way," she added. "I can't cook to save my life, but I do love to eat. Everything was delicious. Thank you. And call me Cristina."

Tricia blushed with pleasure. "You're welcome, Cristina. I'm still learning. Sometimes I mess things up like crazy, but I'm getting better. I bake better than I cook. Dad said I should pick something I make well for tonight, so I did. Brownies are my specialty."

Cristina smiled. "Your dad gives good advice. Have you though much about college yet?"

"A little bit," Tricia replied. "I know I want to be a doctor. You went to Stanford, right?"

"I did," Cristina answered, surprised. "That was for my medical degree. I also went to Berkeley and to Smith College. You'll want to find a good pre-med program. There are lots of options."

"I'm trying to convince Dad to let me job shadow at the hospital over summer vacation. I think I could learn a lot."

"I think that's a great idea..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"It was a big decision," Kyle continued, "...especially since Dad was in the Army, but I finally decided the Navy was more for me. He's cool with it."

"He would be," Cristina said. "He's a very supportive person, your dad." She paused a moment, trying to come up with another topic for discussion. Kyle was more shy than Tricia and not nearly as talkative. "You're on the track team, right? Tell me about that."

"I'm a sprinter. Short distances. But Tricia is a middle-distance runner. I do golf in the fall and swimming in the winter. Honestly," he confided, "swimming is really my best sport. I'm just okay at golf. I guess I'm a little better at running."

"Don't believe him," Owen said. He and Tricia had taken Smitty for a walk. "He's very good at all three. He just has incredibly high standards for himself. Like someone else I know." Owen's eyes danced as he looked at Cristina who shook her head in amusement. "Okay you two," he said to Kyle and Tricia. "Dishes and then homework. I'm going to build a fire for Dr. Yang and myself."

"She said we can call her Cristina, Dad..." Tricia said, grabbing the last few dishes off of the table.

Owen raised an eyebrow, but Cristina nodded her affirmation.

"If she said so, then fine. I'm going to build a fire for Cristina and myself. The key part of that sentence is that you will not be there with us," he said, grinning. "Dishes. Homework. I'll let you know when I'm leaving to drive her home. Say your goodbyes, please."

"Bye, Cristina," Kyle said. "I'm glad you could come over tonight."

"Me, too," Cristina said sincerely. "Thank you for having me."

"Goodbye, Cristina," Tricia said earnestly. "I hope we'll see you again."

Cristina realized that she hoped that as well. "I do, too. I've enjoyed getting to know you better."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The temperature had dropped considerably as the evening wore on. Cristina was grateful for the fire.

She and Owen were seated on one blanket but were wrapped in another as they snuggled in front of the flames. The night sky was clear and they could even see a few stars, despite the light from the city.

"I like your kids," Cristina said, finally. "I really do. You're doing such a good job with them."

Owen squeezed her tighter. "Thank you. They've brought me a lot of happiness. I love being their dad."

"I know." She paused. "I'm happy for you. I know you've wanted that for...a long time."

He nodded. "How's Adam coming along? Karev and Robbins seemed to think he's stabilizing nicely."

"I'd say that's accurate," Cristina said. "We're pleased. I think he'll have a good outcome."

"You're leaving Sunday?" Owen asked, dreading her answer.

Cristina nodded. "I've got to get back. The clinic doesn't run itself."

"You've got Ross," Owen said, with a distinct edge to his voice.

Cristina looked up at him, startled. "Are you jealous of Shane Ross? Seriously?"

Owen looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. It's none of my business."

"It's not, but it's also ancient history," she said. "Ross has a wife. They're expecting a baby at any moment."

Owen looked surprised and slightly satisfied. "Good for him." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Look, I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's talk about something else."

"No," Cristina said. "Let's not. We're clearing the air about this right now. It's the only way it will go away." She looked at Owen directly and spoke firmly. "It was a mistake to get involved with Ross all those years ago. It was unprofessional and inappropriate. I was lonely." Owen tilted his head. "I was. I was fighting with Meredith and you were dating Emma." Owen winced slightly. "He was a port in the storm. But it was still wrong and I called it off and that was that. It meant nothing. It was just sex. There has been nothing between us since then. At all. That was a condition of him coming with me to Switzerland. I'm his teacher. He's my protegee'. That's it. Understood?"

Owen nodded. "Understood. I really am sorry. It just...made me crazy back then and apparently it still makes me crazy now. I hate the thought of other men touching you..." His eyes were burning hot.

"I get that," Cristina said. "I do. I don't really want to know about all of the soccer moms who've tried to jump your bones over the years either. So I vote we instigate a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, effective immediately. As far as I'm concerned you've been a monk for the last five years."

Owen laughed out loud. "Yes! How did you know? And you've been a nun."

She nodded solemnly. "That's right. Untouched. Pure as the driven snow. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and then he put his arm around her shoulders again. "So about Sunday..."

"What about Sunday?"

"You're leaving," he said.

"I am." She sighed. "I have to..."

"I know. But we've got tonight. And we've got Saturday," he said cryptically.

"What's Saturday?" Cristina asked.

"You're going out with me."

"I am?"

"You are."

"What about the kids?"

"They have plans with friends and then they're staying at my mom's house..."

"Oh, really?" Cristina said with a knowing look. "Sounds like you've got plans of your own for Saturday night..."

"Maybe," he said. "One thing at a time. One moment at a time. Just keeping our options open."

"I like keeping our options open," she said, her voice growing husky with desire.

Owen leaned in and kissed her, first gently, then more insistently, as his fingers worked their way through her hair. He laid Cristina back on the blanket as she pulled him closer. Their kisses intensified as their hands roamed, their breathing becoming ragged, their bodies growing hot and hard.

"Owen..."

"Hmmm?"

"I can't do this..."

He looked up. "We'll figure things out. I'm not losing you again. I _can't_ lose you again."

"I know," she agreed. "I can't lose you again, either. I mean I can't do this now. Here. Your kids are in the house and Smitty is licking my ankle."

"What?" Owen sat bolt upright and twisted around.

Smitty looked back at him then barked.

They broke out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"You better have something good planned for Saturday," Cristina said.

"Oh, I do. Pulling out all the stops," he said. "I think you'll like it."

"No doubt," Cristina said. "But one step at a time, right? Let's dial it down a little tonight, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, pulling her towards him again. "I can still make out with my girl by the fire?"

"Permission granted."

He began to plant a string of kisses on her neck. "Excellent..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

(Cristina's Voice): _Knowing something in your head and actually putting it into action are two very different things. But, sometimes, after an event that breaks your life into a million pieces, you not only survive. You get a second chance to do things better. To make better choices. To break old cycles. To try things differently. Sometimes, you get another ride on the carousel. And bit by bit, choice by choice you slowly put yourself back together and emerge stronger and more healthy than ever before._

**This chapter written by Lovemesomeowen. **


	4. All of Me

_It's extremely important to understand a patient's complete medical history before you operate. Not only do you need to account for previous scars, you must understand how your actions will impact upon existing conditions. Armed with the best knowledge, you can improve the odds of success._

Cristina hoped to have a quiet breakfast. But Meredith's grin, when she joined her in the kitchen, made that impossible.

"So?" Meredith smiled as she pulled out the cereal. "How did it go last night?"

Cristina smiled back, politely. "We had fun."

"You're glowing." The blonde woman leaned closer. "Tell me about the fun."

"He's a dad now," Cristina demurred. "I wasn't going to have sexytimes with the kids in the house. Owen and I made out by the fire pit and it was ... nice."

"Want me to make up some excuse for both of them to come over and babysit tonight?" Meredith offered. "So you can do better than 'nice'?"

"No, they've got some school thing they're going to." Cristina paused, pouring milk over her cereal. "Owen's sending them to his mom's tomorrow night."

Meredith looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Cristina said, emphatically. "We had a very fun evening with the clear understanding that I'm going back to Zurich on Sunday and our lives will remain separate. We'll have one last date tomorrow night and that's it."

"A date with the kids conveniently out of the picture." Meredith's eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Too bad I didn't bring any slutty underwear." Cristina grabbed her bowl of cereal. "I don't know if we'll have sex. I don't know what Owen has planned. We're just taking it one day at a time."

"Well, how about we do drinks tonight? We could invite Callie and Arizona?"

"Sounds good."

oOoOo

Derek grinned as he watched Owen exit an exam room. The Chief was more cheerful than he had been in five years.

"I won't ask how you are this morning," Derek said, stepping aside Owen and walking with him. "Your face says it all."

Owen flushed slightly. "I had a good evening with Cristina and the kids."

"I bet. You're practically giddy."

Owen smiled quietly.

"And I hear you're taking her out again Saturday night?"

"I am," Owen nodded.

"Her flight is at noon on Sunday," Derek informed him, adding in a hushed voice, "Make the most of it." He waved as he veered off into another corridor.

Owen paused. _Noon_. He began to mentally revise his plans as he resumed walking.

oOoOo

After Cristina left Adam Holloway's room, she let out a satisfied sigh. His vitals were improving after the operation with no sign of infection. She'd done it again.

Smiling, she ducked into Arizona's office, her temporary work area. Quickly, she typed up her notes. As she saved her changes, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Cristina's heart leapt as Owen stuck his head in the door. They grinned at each other.

"Good morning." Owen's voice was warm and amused. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmm. You?"

"My dreams were good," he replied, huskily. "_Very_ good."

"Get a room," Arizona wisecracked behind Owen, causing both of them to jump.

Chuckling, Owen took Cristina by the hand and guided her out of the door.

"I can't talk long," he said. "I just wanted to square things away so you're ready for Saturday and Sunday."

"Sunday?" She shook her head. "Owen, I'm leaving Sunday. At noon."

"I know," he assured her. "Have your suitcase packed when I pick you up Saturday, around 6, and I'll take you to the airport."

"No." Cristina sighed. "I can't ask you to do that, I'll take a cab."

"I'm taking you," Owen said. He gently took her hand. "Just once, Cristina ... I want to see you off. It won't be like ... you leaving me ..."

Breathless, she looked deep into his blue eyes and understood. This time would be different.

oOoOo

Surrounded by teenagers, Owen quickly escaped out the front door of the school, letting Kyle and Tricia have some time with their friends. Impulsively, he pulled out his phone and texted Cristina. _'How are you?'_

Cristina blinked as she read the message. "Owen's texting me," she whispered to Meredith.

"Sexting you? I thought you were taking it slowly," Meredith frowned.

"'Texting'!" Chuckling, Cristina tapped her phone. _'I'm fine. Mer thinks we're sexting.'_

Owen smirked, before responding. _'We can do that if you like. I'm pretty sure I can remember how.'_

_'Naughty boy. Tell me what I'm supposed to wear tomorrow night.'_

_'You don't have to wear anything at all...'_

Cristina rolled her eyes. _'I'm not going to stand here naked saying goodbye to Mer and McDreamy and their kids.'_

_'Dress for a nice meal but not too dressy.'_

_'Thank you.'_ Cristina grinned. _'Wear a blue shirt that makes your eyes pop. And that can be easily removed.'_

Owen grinned from ear to ear, reading his phone. He was going to make the most of Saturday, every single second.

oOoOo

"We're at a mall," Cristina said with a hint of disbelief the next day, walking along with Meredith. Derek and the kids were in the play area.

"Malls aren't so bad," Meredith shrugged. "And I wanted to make sure that you're ready for your date with Owen tonight."

"What now?" Cristina asked, exasperated. "I told you, we've been talking and not having sex. We aren't repeating history. We're taking it very easy and very slowly."

"I know." Meredith clasped Cristina's hands. "I want to buy you something to help you make new history." She guided Cristina toward a store. Filled with all kinds of lingerie.

oOoOo

Later that evening, Cristina zipped her suitcase shut. She looked around the guest room one last time. It had been a good week in Seattle. She'd enjoyed seeing her friends again and she'd made a huge difference in one young man's life.

Smiling, she tucked a lock of hair behind an ear. Now it was time to settle things with Owen, before she returned to the work she loved in Zurich.

Zola entered the room, followed by Bailey. "When will we see you again?" She sweetly asked.

"I don't know." Cristina crouched down to her height. "I hope it won't be too long."

"Me neither." Meredith stood in the doorway. "Perhaps we can have a family trip to Europe someday ... or one of us is nominated for the Harper Avery award next year."

"It's my turn next." Grinning, Derek embraced Meredith from behind. "Cristina, Owen just pulled up." Releasing his wife, Derek grabbed the suitcase and took it from the room.

"Goodbye." Cristina hugged the children close. "Don't do drugs."

They giggled as they ran out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"I'll miss you," Meredith sighed, embracing Cristina.

"Thank you for having me." Cristina held onto Meredith for a few moments. "And supporting me."

"I expect you to call me this week and tell me everything." Meredith smiled and smoothed Cristina's hair. "You'll be fine."

Together, they walked to the front door, where the men were waiting. Cristina smiled to see that Owen was wearing a blue button-up shirt, just the kind that complimented his eyes. He grinned and handed her a colorful gerbera flower.

"Have a safe trip." Derek gave her a quick hug, before she left, waving.

oOoOo

"Is this a new restaurant?" Cristina asked, as they pulled up in front of a seafood restaurant near the coast.

"It is." He hopped out and opened her door, his eyes appreciating the simple sweater and slacks that were hugging her body. Taking her hand, he escorted her into the restaurant, where they were quickly seated.

Cristina gazed upon him. He was relaxed, happy, utterly appealing ... When their wine was delivered, she held up her glass. "To a wonderful night."

"To a wonderful night." They clinked glasses.

oOoOo

"So April's water broke in the middle of the OR, and she refused to step away from the table until someone could be found to take over," Owen chuckled. "Until the first contraction hit. Then she was glad to leave."

"Wow," Cristina replied. "That's dedication. I didn't know she had it in her."

"She loves trauma surgery," he smiled, before taking another bite of his dinner.

Cristina paused. Once again, she couldn't help but think of the issue that divided them, how she had chosen one path because it felt impossible to choose another.

"Cristina?" Owen was looking at her, worried. "You okay?"

"I'm in great danger of revisiting the past," she slowly said.

"Cristina." He reached out and grasped her hand. They'd been having such a good evening, he didn't want to see her in pain. "Is ... there something else we need to clear the air about?"

She shook her head. "No. I just ... I wish we could've ..."

Owen rubbed her hand, soothingly. "I know." He coughed. "Want to tell me about your work? I read your latest paper and-"

"Tell me about Kyle and Tricia," Cristina said. "I heard that you were fostering them before you adopted them, but I don't know the whole story."

Owen smiled. "I became a foster father after Wilson suggested it ... it was a way to help children while ... I decided what I wanted to do next. I didn't go into foster care with the intention to adopt. I'd fostered about ten kids before Kyle and Tricia came to the house, they were my first long-term placement."

His expression turned serious. "They were filthy and neglected ... shuttled from one relative to another. Their father had died in prison ... their mother had gone to the store with money to buy Christmas presents and was found dead with a needle in her arm."

Cristina squeezed his hand.

"They'd been raised without a lot of guidance or structure. They were used to staying up late if they wanted to, they only ate fast food, and they were ... reluctant ... to open up to me." Owen smiled again. "But they liked Smitty and they tried very hard to be good guests in my home. Once we got to know each other ... I realized that I loved them and wanted to be their father. Eventually, we became a family and they even go to bed at a decent time and eat vegetables."

"You'd never know they'd been neglected."

"They were." He sighed. "I feel like I'm racing against time, in a way. It sounds silly, but I wish I could have been there for them when they were really young, the way that ... nobody was. They had grandmothers and aunts and cousins to live with, they had some clothing, they didn't starve, they went to school ... but they didn't have a parent. They missed out on so much."

"They think they won the father lottery," Cristina confided. "That's what Kyle told me when you took Smitty for a walk with Tricia. I agree with them."

Moved, Owen's eyes grew a little moist as he stared at Cristina. "Thank you." He felt that somehow ... she had given her blessing to him.

"You always take on too much blame," she continued, rubbing his hand. "You aren't responsible for what happened to them before. They have a wonderful home with you and Smitty and they're very, very happy. You made that happen, Owen. And I'm happy for you, all of you."

They shared a long and meaningful gaze. His eyes were warm and vulnerable. She shivered, at the intensity of their connection ...

The moment was broken up by Owen's phone chiming. He glanced at it, and something he read made his eyes sparkle.

"What?" She asked.

"Just checking on ... conditions ... for the second part of our date," he replied, eyes twinkling.

"Making sure the kids are at your mom's?" Cristina teased.

"They're already there. I have something else planned, but some elements ... are beyond my control." Owen put down the phone and faced her. "Cristina ... you know about my life now, but I don't really know much about yours. I know you work, and you're brilliant and innovative ... but what else is happening in your life? It would ... make me happy to know there's more than work for you in Zurich."

She tilted her head. "There's Veronika."

"Who's that? Your landlady?"

Chuckling, Cristina shook her head. "Veronika manages the clinic and she is an administration goddess," she told Owen. "I'm glad we've become friends; it's nice to have a peer that I'm not in surgical competition with. And who lives in the same time zone. We've gone on a couple of short trips here and there; it started as professional conferences, then she made it her personal mission that I should see Europe beyond the clinic."

He smiled.

"Veronika is the kind of person that I can be myself with," she mused. "When it's us and a bottle of wine, I'm not Harper Avery Award winner Dr Yang. I'm Cristina, the loudmouthed woman who doesn't do laundry or give a shit about etiquette. We don't dance it out ... we talk it out."

"I'm glad," Owen said, softly. "I'm glad that you can be Cristina with her. Cristina ... is a very special person."

Their eyes locked again.

"I want to stay in touch," Cristina blurted out.

"I'd like that."

"I mean it. I don't want to go years without knowing how you are. Not again."

Owen leaned over the table and kissed her tenderly. "I don't want to lose contact with you. And I'm pretty sure the kids don't either."

She smiled.

oOoOo

As they were finishing up dessert, Owen's phone chimed again. He looked at it and his face lit up. "We need to go. Now."

"What? We haven't gotten the bill?" Cristina frowned. He looked way too excited to have been called into the hospital.

Owen opened his wallet and pulled out a wad of bills, which he put on the table. He leapt up and extended a hand to Cristina. "C'mon!"

Shrugging, she took his hand. He quickly led her out of the restaurant and toward his truck. "Hurry!"

They quickly drove. Cristina's eyes widened when she recognized the scenery. "West Point Lighthouse!"

"Yes!" Owen laughed. "And it's a clear night a couple of days after a major solar flare..."

"No!" Cristina looked up at the sky. "You don't mean ..."

"There is a very good chance of seeing the Northern Lights, according to space weather sites," he grinned. "I had some alerts set up on my phone."

She looked at Owen, who was boyish and giddy. "You have never looked hotter," she purred.

Chortling, Owen pulled into the parking lot. She didn't wait for him to open her door, she jumped out, eager to see the sky.

Above them, they could see colored pillars of light, shimmering in the air.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Cristina turned to Owen, who hugged her. "Well played, Hunt."

What seemed like hours later, they were nestled under a blanket in the truck bed, watching as the lights faded.

"Mmm-hmmm." She wriggled closer, savoring the warmth of his body. "This was the perfect first date."

Owen chuckled. "Years in the making." He threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply.

She smiled. "Say it had been a cloudy night or there hadn't been a solar flare ... did you have a back-up plan?"

His eyes danced mischievously. "Plan B was us naked in my shower."

Slowly, Cristina traced his profile. "What are we waiting for?"

oOoOo

Laughing, Cristina and Owen raced to the front door of his house. She started undoing his shirt while he unlocked the door. Once they were inside, he scooped her up and headed for the stairs, while she ran her fingers over his bared skin.

They paused as they entered the bedroom. Smitty was lying in the middle of Owen's bed.

"Oh no," Cristina said. "He's not watching."

"C'mon boy!" Owen said to the dog. "Go sleep somewhere else!"

The dog sat up and panted happily.

Cristina and Owen shared a glance. "I'll take care of this," he promised, putting her down. Briskly, Owen reached out and grabbed Smitty's collar. The dog barked in protest as he was guided him off of the bed and out the door. He whined pitifully as he looked up at Owen.

"I'll be right back," Owen promised Cristina, before going downstairs, the dog at his heels. Smitty ran to the back door and looked up at him, plaintively.

"Now?!" Owen opened the door and let the dog out. "Make it quick!" He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, then checked on Smitty, who was sniffing the picnic table. "Come on in!"

Hastily, he grabbed a handful of dog biscuits and scattered them on the kitchen floor. Smitty immediately ran back into the house and dove into the treats.

"Stay downstairs and _do not_ scratch at my bedroom door," Owen told the dog. "I haven't had sex in a very long time and I'm going to be _busy_!"

Quickly, Owen sprinted up the stairs, praying that Cristina hadn't changed her mind. When he entered the room, she'd pulled back the covers on his bed, and was lying on it. Wearing a red lace bra, matching panties, and a smirk.

Without looking back, Owen kicked the door shut behind him.

Anticipation rose in Cristina's blood, as she watched Owen shed his clothing at lightning speed. He was as toned and muscular as she remembered, and she shifted her legs, her body responding to the sight of him in his glorious flesh.

His eyes appreciated her petite and delectable body before Owen climbed on the bed and laid down beside her. Cupping her face with one hand, he kissed her, before whispering "I love you" in her ear.

Unexpected tears came to her eyes – his tenderness hit her like an anvil. "Owen..."

"I know," he said, before kissing her neck. "Just for tonight..."

Silently Cristina nodded, running her hand along his hip.

"I almost don't know where to start," Owen murmured, his hands touching and squeezing. "I want all of you."

She looked directly at him. "You _have_ all of me."

That was all the encouragement he needed, before planting one of his patented scorching kisses on her.

oOoOo

Accustomed to a different time zone, Cristina was the first to wake up. She blinked, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Warm and cozy, she was wrapped up in Owen's arms as they spooned. They were covered by a sheet, the pillows and blankets from his bed having been kicked to the floor during the night.

_A very good night_. She grinned from ear to ear. The lovemaking had been epic, getting reacquainted with his body as he bestowed love and affection onto every inch of her flesh. Owen had always been one to take care of her in bed, and his attention to detail was legendary. Similarly, she had been very good to him, she was pretty sure he was wearing traces of her lipstick under the sheet ...

Carefully, she removed herself from his embrace, and left the bed. She peeked in his closet and helped herself to one of his t-shirts, pulling it on before padding to the bathroom.

After she relieved herself and washed her hands, Cristina wandered to the kids' bedrooms, curious. Tricia's room was very neat and organized. She ran a finger along a collection of necklaces, hanging on the wall. Knowing what Owen had told her about their past, Cristina found it endearing that Tricia took very good care of all that she had now.

Smitty looked up from Kyle's bed when she entered his room. Chuckling, she patted the dog's head, before looking around. Her eyes were drawn to a large collection of photos pinned to a wall. She walked over for a closer look.

The pictures took her breath away. It wasn't just that Kyle had some talent for composition and color, it was that there were so many pictures of Owen from the last few years. Happy, laughing, proud. There were pictures of them travelling, going for a run, cheering at a sports event.

"Cristina?" Owen was leaning against the doorframe, wrapped in the sheet. "You okay?"

"Yes," she smiled. Gesturing to the photos, she asked, "you're going to be all right, aren't you?"

Surprised, he thought about the question before nodding. "Yes. I'll miss you, but I'll be all right." He frowned. "Will you?"

"I will." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for last night."

"Thank _you_." He kissed her forehead. "It was beautiful."

"My pleasure." Cristina leaned against his bare chest.

Stroking her hair, Owen's eyes turned mischievous. "Now how about that shower? You could use some shampoo ..."

oOoOo

She had expected the drive to the airport to be awkward, but it wasn't. Owen asked many questions about life in Zurich and Switzerland, and Cristina answered as best as she could. She had actually visited quite a lot of her new region, at Veronika's insistence.

Once they got to the Security gate, they fell silent.

Cristina didn't want to look at Owen, to see him in pain and accentuate her own. So she turned her eyes to the floor.

His fingers gently tilted her chin up and their eyes met.

"It's all right," Owen said, tenderly. His eyes were a brilliant, yet peaceful, blue. "You can go back."

Cristina nodded, her dark eyes locked with his. "Thank you."

They stood there, communicating their love wordlessly, as people whirled around them. Finally, she broke the silence. "I should go now."

"Text me when you get there," he said. "Please. I want to know you got home safe."

"I will." She grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. "Thank you for this week."

He smiled. "Take care now."

They kissed again, lingeringly. Then Cristina picked up her bag and walked through the doors of Security, while Owen watched. When she was out of sight, he turned around and left.

_Operating on a patient that has endured multiple surgeries is tricky. You have to work with existing scar tissues. There is the risk of more trauma by having go through the scars to repair damage, but the payoff could be a healthier and happier patient._

**This chapter written by Angelamermaid.**

**Author's note: TO BE CONTINUED! There are two more chapters left! What do you think, can Cristina and Owen work it out?**


	5. You're Getting To Be A Habit With Me

**Chapter Five: You're Getting To Be A Habit With Me**

_Any road to recovery is fraught with complications. Sometimes the patient has been ill for a relatively short time, but the intensity of the disease is vicious. Other times, the malady has been lingering for weeks or months or years, sometimes active, sometimes dormant. In either case old treatments may falter or fall short. Thus, new approaches and even radical, experimental procedures may be necessary if there is any chance of conquering the illness and restoring the patient back to health._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Dr. Cristina Yang**

**Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery**

Cristina unlocked the door to her office and stepped inside. Setting her luggage in a corner, she walked to her desk and sank wearily into her chair. Over eighteen hours had elapsed since she left Seattle. Two flights, one layover, and a mercifully short train ride from the Zurich airport to the city center had left her exhausted. The fact that she had crossed nine time zones didn't help either. It was mid afternoon Central European Time. She longed for sleep but knew she had to try and push through, at least for a few more hours, if she wanted any chance of resetting her body's internal clock anytime soon.

Checking her watch, Cristina quickly calculated that it was just after 6 a.m. in Seattle. Owen would be up. She pulled out her phone and typed five short words. '_Home safely. Exhausted. Talk soon.' _She paused and then added, '_Take care now..._" and pushed SEND before she could change her mind. She was treading on dangerous ground. They'd had their week. They'd done things better this time. They'd resolved the loose ends from before, yet Cristina felt, simultaneously, both oddly disconcerted and filled with excitement, as if things were more jumbled now rather than less. They'd opened a box that had been tightly and safely closed for five years. Now they would have to navigate the fallout. But was that necessarily a bad thing? To the contrary, Cristina was pretty sure it was not. It was exhilarating.

She swiveled in her chair and looked at the photographs displayed behind her desk. Picking up the picture of her with Owen, Cristina smiled as she ran her finger across it, remembering their wedding day. A flood of memories, old and new, rushed over her. Owen's fingers through her hair as he kissed her that first night in the exam room. Gazing at the Seattle skyline from the top of the Space Needle. Eating cereal for dinner in the firehouse. Making out in Owen's backyard by the fire. Gusts of air making their scrubs billow as they stood on the vent, bodies intertwined. The beauty of the Northern Lights. Their first time in the on call room, in what seemed like another lifetime. Their last time, just hours before, in his shower, him washing her hair afterward. Parting in the OR five years ago. Saying goodbye at the airport...

"Cristina?"

Cristina jumped and whirled around in her chair to see Veronika in the doorway, a bemused expression on her face. "Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry," Veronika said. "That was certainly not my intention. What on earth are you doing here? I thought you'd go straight home."

Cristina shrugged. "If I go straight home, I'll go straight to bed and that's a bad idea. I'm going to try and work here for a few hours at least. Nothing too complicated."

Veronika nodded. "Very well. Every attempt shall be made to keep your presence here today a secret, but regardless, no one will disturb you. Trudi will see to it."

"Thank you," Cristina said, gratefully. "How are things? How are you?"

"Fine. Nothing new. We have survived your absence," she said, eyes twinkling. "Dr. Ross' wife finally had their baby. A daughter. Thank heavens. That poor woman was miserable. How was your trip?"

Cristina considered her answer carefully. "It was good...in many...unexpected ways."

Veronika raised an eyebrow. "You saw Owen?"

Veronika had a knack for ferreting out the truth in any situation.

"I did," Cristina said, leaving it at that. She wasn't ready to discuss Owen yet.

As was often the case, Veronika seemed to immediately understand. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't, I'm still here," she said simply. "Tomorrow is a very light day for you. We have a few meetings and then you'll have lots of time to catch up and regain your bearings. Wednesday, however, is another story. Extremely busy. Fair warning." She smiled at Cristina. "It's good to have you back."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Owen had just started to watch the Mariners game when the phone rang at 7:12 p.m. He checked to see who it was and then grinned as he answered. "Hey! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yes," Cristina replied. She was propped up in bed covered by her duvet, her sleep mask on her forehead. "But I caved and went to bed too early and now I'm wide awake. I thought I'd call before I head to work." She didn't even bother to make up an excuse. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he said. "How was your trip?" He lowered the volume on the TV and leaned back on the couch. "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"So what did you find out?" Owen said, sliding into a chair next to his son.

Kyle took a deep breath. "Okay. In a nutshell, it has to do with how things are routed. You're calling a US phone number, but that number rings in Cristina's apartment in Switzerland. You're texting a different US phone number, which is linked to Cristina's phone. Or tablet. Or maybe both. I can't remember. Anyway, because you're using the internet rather than traditional phone lines, it's like making any other domestic call or sending a domestic text. So it's included in the bundle we already have. You can call her at home and text her as much as you want and it's no different than if you called someone who lives here in the States. We'll probably also get a special plan so you can call her mobile phone without it costing a fortune. She's getting back to me on that. And we'll have face-to-face via web cam set up soon, too."

Owen nodded while saying a silent prayer to the technology gods who were making it possible for him to keep in touch with Cristina so easily.Five thousand plus miles? No big deal._ Who was he kidding? He missed her so much already. _But this did make things easier. "Okay. That sounds good. Nice work."

Kyle beamed. "I know you could do all of this yourself, but you have lots of responsibilities. This is something I can do for you, so let me do it. Consider it handled."

Touched, Owen smiled and patted Kyle on the back. "Thank you, son. I appreciate it."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"How are the kids handling exams?"

"So far, so good. Two more days. They're finished on Friday."

Cristina rummaged through papers on her desk before finding the file she needed. "Summer plans?"

"Tricia is babysitting Zola and Bailey for Meredith and Derek. Kyle will lifeguard. Add time with their friends to the mix and I'll barely see them."

"You'll see them."

"I hope so. It feels like time is slipping away, especially with Kyle. I can't believe he'll be a senior."

"Have you told them about the Alaska trip yet?"

"Nope. I'm taking them to dinner Sunday afternoon to celebrate the end of the school year. I'll tell them then."

"They're going to be so excited, Owen."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Hey, I've gotta go. My meeting starts in five minutes. Same time tomorrow?"

"A little later, probably. It's Tricia's Awards Night at school. I'll call you."

"Okay. Take care now..."

"Take care now..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cristina had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard her phone ping.

Plopping down on her bed, she picked up the phone and read Owen's text: '_You still awake?_'

_'Yes. Barely. Trying to read, but I keep drifting.'_

_'Have you been reading medical journals again? They're so boring! No wonder you're falling asleep!'_

Amused, Cristina typed back: _'Where are you?'_

_'Last track meet of the season. Kyle's events are over and Tricia's won't be for another half an hour.'_

_'So you're killing time by texting me?' _She smiled, waiting to see how he'd spin that one.

Grinning, Owen replied: '_Texting you is better than almost anything else I could be doing right now. And most of those activities would also involve you. In very dirty ways._'

She shook her head, impressed. '_Nice one, Hunt. What else you got for me_?'

'_What are you wearing?_'

'_REALLY?_ _So original._ Y_ou're at a track meet. For your kids._'

_'I'm a dad. I'm not dead. Plus I'm by myself. No scandal here. You didn't answer my question...'_

_'I'm choosing to ignore your question...'_

_'Then I'll guess...T Shirt and boy shorts?'_

_'No'_

_'Nightgown?'_

_'You know I don't wear nightgowns...'_

_'Sweats? You're hot in sweats.'_

_'I'm hot in anything. Or nothing. Which is what I'm wearing. Nothing.'_

Lord have mercy._ 'Liar.'_

_'Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to take my word for it. I'm going now. It's very late here. Bye.'_

_'Bye. Put on some clothes!'_

_'You wish. Go take a cold shower.'_

_' Goodnight. XXX'_

_'Goodnight. XXX'_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Dr. Hunt!"

The Chief turned around. "Dr. Grey," he said.

"I need to talk with you. Privately." She gestured towards the conference room.

"Okay..." He looked puzzled, but stepped into the room with her. She closed the door.

"I can't reach Cristina. It's been two days and I'm getting worried. Should I be worried?"

Owen shook his head. "No, I don't think so. She's in Copenhagen this week presenting at a conference. I'm sure she's fine. I'll be talking to her tonight. I can ask her to send you a sign of life," he said, joking.

There was an unfathomable expression on Meredith's face.

"What?" Owen asked.

"How often do you talk to Cristina?"

"Well," he hedged for a moment. "We talk at least a few times a week." _Every day if she's not traveling. _"But we try to make a point of connecting most days, even if it's just a text. Why?"

Meredith paused, taking it all in, then said, "What's going on between the two of you?"

"I have no idea," Owen replied, honestly. "I've communicated with her in some way almost every day since she left. But what it all means?" He shrugged. "No clue. Whatever it is we're doing, it makes us both happy. I'm just going with it." He waited for her response.

"Okay," Meredith said at last. "Fair enough. Tell her I've been trying to reach her, please?"

Owen nodded. "Of course. We're good here, right?"

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, we're good. Thanks. I've got surgery. Catch you later."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"You did _not_!" Cristina exclaimed.

"I did," Owen insisted. "And they weren't happy about it. But I don't give a damn. A child nearly died because of their incompetence. Who cares what they think of me? I couldn't care less."

Cristina sighed. "I love it when you go all Badass Trauma Surgeon on some hapless twit."

Owen chuckled. "Well, you missed a good show this time. Meredith and I double-teamed them. We were _both_ extremely 'badass'. Oh! Call Meredith, will you? She cornered me today worried you'd fallen off the face of the earth."

"I'll call her," Cristina said. "But what do you mean she 'cornered' you? That sounds weird."

"It was a little weird," Owen admitted. "But I think everything's fine. She mostly wanted to make sure you were okay. She also wanted to know what's going on between us."

Cristina didn't say anything for a moment.

"Cristina?"

"I'm still here," she said. "What did you say?"

"To Meredith? The truth. That we have no idea what we're doing but we're happy doing it. I thought that seemed about right." He hesitated."Was that okay? We are happy, aren't we? I mean, _I'm_ happy."

"Yes," Cristina said reassuringly. "That was fine. I'm happy, too. I just...hadn't thought about it."

"Me, neither. I just assumed we'd figure it out."

"Because we've always been so good at that?" Cristina said wryly.

"Because we're doing things better this time, you and I," Owen said. "We are _rockin'_ it, baby."

"Oh, good lord, you really are the parent of teenagers..."

"Because I said,'rockin' it?'"

"No, because you are clearly under the impression that 'rockin' it' is a cool expression."

"It's not?"

"It's not."

"Fine. But we're still rockin' it. Even if we're dorky."

"Speak for yourself. I am never dorky," she said pointedly.

"That's true. You are _cool_. And yet _hot," _he teased. "How do you do it?"

"It's a gift. I have many..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The waiter set down two pieces of chocolate cake. Veronika's had a lit candle in it.

"Happy Birthday!" Cristina said. Veronika was clearly pleased. "Make a wish..."

Veronika looked pensive for a moment and then closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"That looked very serious," Cristina said. "Clearly you need more champagne." She topped off both of their glasses.

"Not so much serious," Veronika said. "'Hopeful' is, perhaps, more accurate. I found out today than Andreas may get transferred back from Mumbai. But it hasn't happened yet. So I'm trying to temper my excitement."

"Wow," Cristina said. "That would be wonderful. I know how you've missed him." She paused to take a bite of cake and then added, almost as an afterthought,"Do you think it will be weird? After so much time apart?"

Veronika looked incredulous. "Not at all. After two years of living on separate continents? I am counting the days until his return. I need more. I can't wait to have him back. He's the best thing in my life."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Cristina lost in thought, her brow furrowed.

Veronika finally said, "What is going on in your brain? You have a look."

Finally Cristina said, "I want more, too. I...want Owen back." She seemed to be working out the idea as it left her lips, but she knew in her gut it was true.

Startled, Veronika almost choked. Cristina had, little by little, over these last few months, opened up to her about the week in Seattle and her time with Owen. And Veronika was astute enough to have noticed the constant calls and texts Cristina and Owen shared. But this was something entirely different.

"Really?" she said, finally. "How would that work, exactly? He lives in Seattle. You live in Zurich."

"I don't know," Cristina said.

"Does he want more, too? Does he want you back?"

"I don't know," Cristina said a second time. "We've never talked about it."

"Owen has children and you don't want to be a mother. Can you overcome that?"

"I don't know." There was some agitation in her voice now.

Cristina's mind was working feverishly. Veronika had a point. It wasn't just Owen anymore. Kyle and Tricia were part of the package, too, as, Cristina imagined, was Smitty. But these were teenagers, not toddlers. Plus, she genuinely liked the kids. And, she reluctantly admitted to herself, the dog wasn't bad as dogs go. He was kind of endearing, actually. Certainly she and Owen could figure this out somehow. Assuming he wanted her, too. Wanted a life together.

"Earth to Cristina. Hellooo?" Veronika teased.

Cristina snapped back into focus. "Sorry. I don't know the answer to any of your very sensible questions. I don't. But I need him in my life. I need us to be together. That I do know," Cristina said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," they said in unison.

"I guess I'm going to have to come up with a plan, aren't I?" Cristina said, laughing.

"Indeed," Veronika agreed. "Here's to a very good plan!" she said as they clinked glasses.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"I'm sorry to call so early. I wanted to catch you before you left for work. Are you sure you have the time?" Cristina asked.

"I always have time for you," Owen said huskily, recalling their early morning web chat a few days prior. He shivered slightly at the memory of her in a deep purple lacy bra and matching thong. He would happily start his day like that anytime. "I was just headed to the shower. How's Madrid? Have you checked into your hotel yet?"

"Just. I'm in my room now. I'm going to rest a bit before I meet Veronika. Why?"

"No reason, although I would be happy to provide you with some distraction if you'd like," he said mischievously.

"Stop!" she chided him, laughing. "The reason I'm having to call now is because we got..._distracted_ the other day. I need you to stay on task."

"That's no fun, but fine. I'll behave for at least two minutes. After that, no promises."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, I was thinking, I'm going to be in New York in September to present a keynote...and I was wondering...if you'd consider spending the weekend with me?"

"I would love to," Owen said without hesitation.

"You would?" She had expected at least a pause.

"Of course I would. Send me the dates and the details and I will do everything in my power to spend the weekend with you."

Cristina exhaled. That was easy. "Okay," she said. "That makes me happy, Owen."

"Me, too," he said, adding, "Time's up. Now I get to ask _you_ a question. How happy does it make you that I'm going to meet you in New York? Just 'happy' or 'very happy'?"

Cristina smirked. "Very, very happy," she said in a sultry voice.

"Would you like to be even happier?" he asked quietly.

"I would," she replied. The intensity of his voice was turning her on in a major way. "But I shouldn't keep you. You're getting ready for work."

"So?" He crossed the room and locked his bedroom door.

"Owen..."

"I told you, I have plenty of time. The kids are still asleep. I have no compelling reason to get to work early today and an extremely compelling reason to take my time. Plus," he added, "I really feel it's my obligation to help you relax after your flight. I'm sure you have a strenuous evening ahead of you."

"I do," she agreed, playfully. "Maybe you're right. I should get in bed. I've already taken off my dress."

"Have you? Very good. Now take off your bra..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"You're twisting my words."

"Am I?" Cristina retorted in frustration. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side," Meredith said in a measured tone. "And I want what's best for you. Always. But I'm also on Owen's side..."

"Since when?" Cristina asked.

"You're the one who told me to look after him. To not let him get all 'dark and twisty'. I did that for you. Ironically," Meredith was struck by the strangeness of it all, "after you left, Owen and I finally became what you always wanted us to be...real friends." She took a deep breath. "Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but we've always told each other the truth. I just don't want to see Owen hurt. I don't want to see _either_ of you hurt."

"I would never hurt Owen," Cristina said.

Meredith said nothing.

"Mer...for god's sake...I would never hurt him on purpose. I love him."

"I know you do. You've always loved him. And he's always loved you. From the beginning. And you've brought each other a lot of happiness. But you've also brought each other a world of pain."

"Things are different now," Cristina interrupted. "Really. We're doing things better this time."

"And I get that. I do. It's just...you can be capricious..."

"You think I'm considering all of this on a whim?"

"I think you need to be damn sure of what you want before you go down this path," Meredith said quietly. "You weren't there, Cristina. You didn't see it every day. That man was broken when you left for Zurich. He was gutted."

"It wasn't easy for me to leave him..."

"I'm not saying it was. But you did leave him. And it took him a long time to rebuild his life." She exhaled. "Just really think this through. That's all. Be certain that this is what you want...forever. Otherwise you have no business turning his whole life upside down. You need to be sure and you need to be willing to make some sacrifices, too, because you'll basically be asking him to change his entire life for you."

There was a long silence. Finally Cristina asked softly, "Do you think he'd do it?"

"I don't know." Meredith paused for a moment. "It's not just himself he has to consider now. He has the kids and a house and a dog. Not to mention his work. There's his mom..."

"His mom loves me. She was very upset when we divorced."

Meredith smiled. Cristina always did know how to spin things. "I agree that his mom isn't a deal-breaker. Kyle is probably even a moot point because he's graduating next spring anyway. But there's Tricia. Her feelings and how this would affect her...that will be huge for Owen. And the fact that he'd be moving to Europe." She checked her watch. "I've got to go. Here's the bottom line. You have no way of knowing how this might go. If you ask, you have to be okay with his answer, no matter what it is. Or you'll lose what you have now. And I know you don't want that. You have to say what you want and

really listen to what he wants, too. And then try find a solution that satisfies you both, which is not always easy. I speak from experience. Just don't jerk him around, okay?"

"I..." Cristina started to protest.

"Poor choice of words," Meredith said. "Just...remember that what he wants matters, too. That's all I'm saying. I really have to go now. Bye."

"Bye," Cristina said.

"I'm on your side!" Meredith added.

"I know you are," Cristina admitted. "And, believe me, the last thing I want to do is screw this up."

"So don't screw it up," Meredith said. "Things will be be okay."

Rubbing her temples, Cristina said, "I hope so..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Owen scanned the crowded lobby area for the registration area and then walked to the "will call" line.

"Good afternoon, sir," said the woman sitting behind the table. "How may I help you?"

Owen handed her his ID. "Dr. Owen Hunt, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I'm hoping you have some credentials for me," he said with a smile.

She looked over her list and said, "I do. One moment." She retrieved a manila envelope and handed it to him. "Here you go, Dr. Hunt. There's a conference program inside along with your name badge. It will get you into the keynote address and the afterglow party. You're only attending the conference tonight?"

"Yes, I have other plans the rest of the weekend."

"Well, you're in for a treat. Dr. Cristina Yang is our guest speaker and she's supposed to be quite remarkable."

"That's what I understand," he said. "I expect I'm in for a memorable evening."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

A short while later, Owen knocked on the door of room 1024. He had his own key but didn't want to startle Cristina by bursting in unannounced. Getting no response he let himself in and set down his luggage. He had no sooner stepped inside when he heard speaking. Cristina was finishing up a phone call. He made a point of closing the door more loudly than was necessary. She looked up with a start and said to whomever she was speaking, "I'll call you right back."

A huge smile on her face, she bolted across the room and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. "You're here," she said, happily, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm here," he murmured as he planted kisses on her lips and ran his fingers through her hair.

When they finally pulled apart a few minutes later, Owen said, "So what's the plan? I'm told that Dr. Yang has an exceptional keynote address prepared for this evening."

Cristina made a face. "Oh, she does. But, first, she and Dr. Hunt are invited to dinner with the executive board of this organization, followed by the keynote, followed by an afterglow. So do you think Dr. Hunt will agree to be Dr. Yang's 'plus one'?"

Owen smiled. "I think he could persuaded. In fact he's looking forward to it. It's not often that he and Dr. Yang get to attend such a fancy shindig. But Dr. Yang should be aware that Dr. Hunt has put another item on tonight's agenda."

"Oh he has, has he?" Cristina's mouth twitched.

"Yes. He has an afterglow party of his own planned for tonight, right in this very room..."

"Black tie?" Cristina purred.

"No." He shook his head. "No tie. In fact, clothing optional..."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

A siren wailed as Owen was jolted out of a sound sleep. The hotel room was still dark, despite the sliver of light peeking from a break in the curtains.

He sat up and looked around. "Cristina?"

"I'm over here," she said, quietly. She was curled up on the couch working on her laptop.

"What time is it?" he said, yawning.

"Almost ten," she said, smiling at the look of incredulity on his face.

Owen shook his head. "I can't remember the last time I slept that long."

"Don't get too excited. Your body thinks it's seven," she said, finishing her work.

"Still...even seven is late for me." He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "Of course, we did have a strenuous night," he said with a wink. "How long have you been up?"

"Ages," she sighed. "_My_ body thinks it's four in the afternoon. But I got quite a lot done. The rest of today belongs to you and you alone." She set the computer down. "What do you want to do?"

"I have several ideas. And we have a brunch reservation. Good thing I made it for one o'clock!" Owen said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Why so late?" Cristina asked, curiously. She was getting hungry.

"Because I have other plans for you before we leave," he called out over the running water. Emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later he said. "What are you doing so far away? I have very minty breath."

Cristina chuckled. "Oh, you do, do you?" She walked towards the bed where he had laid down again.

Owen nodded solemnly. "I do. Extremely fresh."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, straddling him. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him deeply. "Very nice." Tipping his head up, she pulled him closer as their kisses rose in intensity. His hands began to roam her body...exploring...probing. He pulled her tee shirt over her head as she wriggled out of her shorts and tossed them aside.

He started to kiss her again but she stopped him, saying, "Stay there," as she kissed his mouth and his neck, then his chest before trailing kisses down his stomach, her hands on his hips. "Stay right there."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

By mid-afternoon, having eaten brunch at The Boathouse, they walked hand in hand through Central Park. The park was teeming with people. Tourists exploring the city, yes, but also city dwellers enjoying all that the picture-perfect Saturday had to offer. Children romped in multiple playgrounds and rode the carousel. People sunned themselves on towels, tossed Frisbees, and rode bikes. It was warm enough that Owen stopped at a vendor and bought two bottles of water. Handing one to Cristina, he gestured to a nearby bench where they could sit down.

"I love watching people," he said, opening his water and taking a large drink. "I don't do it enough, but I never get tired of it." He slipped his arm around Cristina's shoulders and she nestled close to him.

"I can't remember the last time I just wandered around a city with nothing to do," Cristina said. She thought for a moment. "I supposed it was in Paris awhile back. And that's only because Veronika made me!"

"When do I get to meet Veronika?" Owen asked. "I thought she always came with you to conferences."

"She usually does," Cristina said. "But she knew I'd be spending most of the weekend with you. And she had some romantic plans of her own. Her boyfriend flew in last night. Back home after being stationed abroad."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "What kind of work does he do?"

"Works for the World Health Organization. Based in Geneva, but he's spent the last two years in India. It's been rough on them. She's ecstatic that he's back."

Owen nodded. "Good for them. Long distance relationships can be challenging."

Cristina didn't reply and they sat in silence for a few minutes before she finally asked, "Are we in a long distance relationship?"

Owen turned to look at her, unsure as to how to respond. "Do _you _think we're in a long distance relationship?" he asked at last.

"I think maybe we are," she said, smiling at him. "Do you like that idea?" She touched his face.

"I like that idea very much," he said.

He set down his water and took her in his arms, kissing her gently on the lips. "Very, very much..."

"Good," she said between kisses. "So do I."

And at that moment she realized that his response had given her hope. He liked being in a long distance relationship with her. One hurdle down. Perhaps he just might be open to the idea of being in a relationship that was in much closer proximity, if she could only muster the courage to ask.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

That evening they stood at the top of the Empire State Building looking down upon the city below. It was a clear night and their view from the observation deck was spectacular. The temperature had dropped considerably from the afternoon, however, and Owen pulled Cristina close, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"We seem to be making a habit of tall buildings," Owen said softly in her ear.

"So gorgeous..." Cristina said, gazing out upon the city.

"I agree," Owen said, burying his face in Cristina's neck and curls, inhaling her perfume.

"I don't want this to end," she said, quietly.

"We've got tomorrow," he said, gently. "And I'm not even sure we should leave the room."

"That sounds nice," she said. She leaned back into his chest, then added, "I love you."

Stunned that she had said the words out loud, Owen couldn't speak for a moment.

Cristina turned around immediately, saying, "You know that, right? It's not a surprise that I love you."

"I know you love me. But it's still nice to hear it. You haven't said it a very long time," he said, his eyes tender and knowing, the last five years of longing for her finally falling away.

"I had to work up the nerve to say it again," Cristina admitted. "It makes things more real. Whatever we've been doing, whatever we've been playing at...this is real. At least it's real to me."

Owen looked at her seriously. "You know it's real to me, too. I haven't wanted to push."

"I know. And I appreciate it," she said. "I appreciate it more than you know."

"And I love you, too," he said. "Always..."

She turned her face up towards his, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Owen said with concern.

She shook it off. "Nothing." She'd been hoping all day for the perfect moment to present itself to ask him about Switzerland. But it hadn't come and she wanted it to feel right. "I just...love you." _Always._

She took his face in her hands and kissed him again and again under the New York sky.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

They made love again that night, after returning to the hotel, the tenderness of it almost overwhelming them both. Afterward, they fell asleep wrapped around each other, Owen's arm snaked around Cristina's waist, cupping her breasts, his breath warm on the back of her neck as they spooned.

She woke early again the next morning, though not as early as the morning before, her body finally beginning to adapt to the new time zone.

_Too bad I'm flying back to Zurich tonight_, she thought ruefully. She gazed at Owen sleeping. _Too bad in so many ways._ Her heart was already aching for him and they hadn't parted yet.

When he woke up a few hours later, Owen found Cristina staring out the window.

"Hey," he said, coming up behind her. "Penny for your thoughts..."

When she turned around, he was shocked to see tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Cristina," he said, emphatically. "What's going on? Talk to me."

Her lip quivered as her mind raced. It was now or never. _Don't screw this up. Don't. Screw. This. Up._

Owen cupped her face in his hand, his eyes filled with concern. "Talk to me..."

"I love this," she said. "I love you and I love us. What we are together."

He looked confused. "I do, too." _Was he missing something?_

"It took me a long time to learn to live without you. And I can do it. I can make myself live without you. But I don't _want _to do it anymore. I don't want to be without you. Ever. I want more. I want you in my life...more." She looked at him earnestly, willing him to understand, to know her heart.

"More time with you would be a wonderful thing," he said carefully. "But what would that look like?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "That's why I want you to visit me in Switzerland."

"You want me to visit you in Switzerland..." he said slowly.

"I want you to visit me in Switzerland," she repeated, "so you can consider whether you might be willing to join me there. Permanently." Seeing the shocked look on his face, she added, "I realize that would be a huge decision with many things to consider."

"I'm a father now..." he said haltingly.

"I know you are and I realize that this would impact your kids, especially Tricia."

"You don't want to be a mother," he added, thinking out loud.

"I don't," she agreed. "But I don't see that as a deal-breaker. The kids don't have a mother now and they're doing just fine. Because they have such a great dad. And I like your kids. I would be their friend."

"They'll want to know if we're going to get married again..." he said, his brow furrowing.

Cristina thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "That's a reasonable question. One we probably don't have the answer to yet. Honestly, I see that coming later if at all. But we're getting ahead of ourselves." She looked directly into his eyes. "This isn't a decision you can make quickly or lightly. I get that. You have a family."

"And a job," he interjected. "A big job."

"Yes, but there are jobs everywhere. Jobs that might offer you new challenges." She paused and took a deep breath. "Look. I don't know if this is something you'll end up wanting to do. Maybe it's not a great idea. Maybe it's a horrible idea and we'll decide to leave things just as they are." She wanted to be clear on that point. She didn't want to lose what they already had. "But you'll never know if you never visit. Just to see. Worst-case scenario, nothing really changes and you get a vacation to Switzerland..."

Owen's mind was working furiously. He was completely dumbfounded by her suggestion. He would never have anticipated it in a million years. And the idea was crazy. _Crazy. Right?_

"I can't promise you anything," he said finally. "This is huge..."

"I know," she said. "No expectations. Just say you'll come and visit. No decisions right away. Please?"

He decided, as he usually did in these situations, to go with his gut. "Okay. I'll visit you in Switzerland." _It's just a visit,_ he rationalized.

"Soon?" she persisted.

"As soon as we can figure it out," he said. "I promise."

She gave him a dazzling smile and then let out a shriek as he pulled her into his arms.

_How can I possibly resist this woman? _ he thought as he kissed her over and over again.

His mind was swirling with thoughts of Kyle and Tricia and Smitty. Of the house they loved so much. Of the mother he wasn't sure he could leave again. Of the hospital that had been his project and his refuge when he'd had nothing else. And yet part of him was drawn to the idea of a new adventure, especially if it meant a life with the woman he loved so much. The woman he thought he'd lost forever.

But he'd sort that all of that out later. For now all he wanted to do was be with her, savoring every moment they had together before they returned to their respective cities, before he had to deal with the ramifications of what he'd just agreed to do. Right now all he wanted was her. Right now all he wanted was _them_. All the rest could wait.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Even in the face of severe illness, patients sometimes resist innovative treatments. They can become set in familiar routines and methods of treatment because they are known and because they are comfortable, not because they are actually working. Sometimes, in order to restore exemplary health, the patient must be willing to take a risk, to go out on a limb, to put him or herself on the line. There are no guaranteed outcomes. Some trials fail. But others succeed. Spectacularly._

**This chapter written by Lovemesomeowen**

**Author's Note: Stay tuned! We're not finished yet! **


End file.
